The journey
by Tifany Kuroso
Summary: Jessica, Jonathan et Melissa sont en route pour un long voyage visant à retrouver les Midnighters égarés. Loin de Rex et séparé de Jessica, Melissa et Jonathan apprennent à vivre ensembles. Deux êtres peuvent-ils voyager ensembles sans tomber amoureux ?
1. Chapter 1

**Information fanfiction**

**Titre :** The Journey

**Type :** Fanfiction (3/3 + Epilogue)

**Genre :** Romance

**Roman :** The Midnithers

**Couple :** Jonathan/Melissa

**Note de l'auteur :**

Il est conseillé d'avoir lu la trilogie de "The Midnighters" pour lire cette fanfiction de 3 chapitres. L'histoire reprends à la fin du dernier tome. Jessica, Jonathan et Melissa sont en route pour un long voyage à travers le monde afin de trouver tous les Midnighters débutants égarés et leur épargné cette solitude qui les a marqué eux-mêmes. Séparée de Rex, Melissa tente de reprendre une vie normale. Elle redevient amère et aggressive. Jonathan continue de vivre son histoire avec Jessica. Mais séparés à jamais par l'heure secrète et le temps qui s'écoule, comment Jonathan vivra-t-il cette situation ?

Moi je pense que Jonathan, même avec sa naïveté, a beaucoup réfléchie à sa situation avec Jessica. Autre détail qui m'a intéressé : Jonathan et Melissa voyageront ensembles et passeront chaque jour 24 heures rien que tous les deux. Vu qu'ils sont des humains malheureux, j'ai du mal à imaginer qu'il ne se passerait rien entre ces deux-là.

Et juste à titre d'indication, je n'ai jamais été fan de ce couple. J'ai toujours adoré celui de Melissa et Rex et supporté celui de Jonathan et Jessica. L'idée de ce "couple" théorique m'est venu tout à coup quand j'ai réalisé que leurs deux couples étaient terminés et qu'ils étaient condamnés à vivre ensembles... A vous de me donner votre avis.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 – Melissa [ 12 h 46 ]**

_Ais-je fais une erreur en quittant Bixby ? N'y avait-il pas une autre solution afin d'éviter à mon cœur toute cette torture ? Toutes ces blessures ? Toutes ces peines ? Il coule… le sang coule. Mon cœur saigne. Inlassablement. Une déchirure s'est formé à travers le tissue de ma poitrine étouffée. Le bouclier que je m'étais forgé se fends, déversant toute l'étendue d'un amour déchu. Jamais la plaie ne se refermera. Pas même dans une décennie, ni dans une autre vie. J'ai définitivement cessé de « vivre »…_

Pourtant, Melissa savait qu'elle avait prit la bonne décision. Quitter Bixby. Quitter la touffeur de cette petite ville trop calme et à la fois trop bruyante, l'écrasement de ces émotions humaines méprisables, l'étouffant débordement d'affection de ses parents. Tous ces sentiments se mêlaient dans sa cervelle, la réduisait en bouillie, la faisait suffoquer à tel point qu'elle redevenait l'ancienne Melissa : celle qui se cachait derrière ses longues mèches de cheveux, une succession de tissus noirs masquant tous les pores de sa peau, affirmant pâleur de son visage et qui s'assourdissait les tympans à l'aide de ses écouteurs lui crachant à la figure un brouhaha alarmant et inapproprié. Des beuglements de chanteurs hystériques associés à le de la musique rock tapante dont le seul but est de provoquer le plus de bruit possible et rendre timbré le premier imbécile venu. Ce n'est pas de la musique, tout juste un concert de hurlement – comme celui d'un animal qu'on tente d'étrangler – plus destiné à une cérémonie funèbre qu'à une fête improvisée, histoire de tuer les quelques visiteurs en deuil venu rendre un dernier hommage. Melissa serait prête à parier que ce genre de musique aurait été du goût de Dess. Du moins, elle s'associerait parfaitement à son style vestimentaire qui se voulait « gothique » contrairement aux contestations de la polymathe…

Non elle ne regrettait pas de quitter cette ville. Les longues rues goudronnées tapissé de maisons et d'immeubles déconfits, la foule grondante qui lui laissait un goût amer sur la langue, ce soleil éblouissant qui l'aveuglait, ce vent suffoquant qui l'étouffait, l'écrasant désert chaud remplis de sables et de poussières… Elle ne regretterait ni le quartier de Jenks, ni le mobil building – le plus grand bâtiment de tout Bixby - sur lequel trônait Pégase, le cheval de néon qui rependait sa lumière sur la ville à la nuit tombée, ni le lycée, cet endroit de torture pour sa pauvre cervelle en ébullition… Non elle ne regrettait rien de tout ça. Pas même de quitter Madelaine, la vieille télépathe, sa marraine, celle qui détenait tout le savoir du monde concernant les mystères les plus anciens… Elle ne regrettait pas non plus de quitter Dess, la polymathe. Acharnée des mathématiques, traduisant toutes les données en chiffre, résolvant toutes les énigmes par numérologie, par données et par mots de treize ou trente-neuf lettres – chiffre maudit chez les « darklings » - et ne mangeant que des math, des math et encore des math. Dess n'était pas la personne qui allait lui manquer le plus. Surtout lorsque l'on sait ce que la polymathe pense de Mélissa – celle qui la nomme « la reine des garce ». Elle ne regretterait ni ses parents, ni les élèves du lycée qu'elle ne connaissait pas… Non, mais son cœur souffrait de le quitter « LUI ».

Rex Greene. Son meilleur ami, son confident, son soutient et celui qui a su l'apaiser et qui a partagé tellement d'expériences, tellement de danger à ses côtés… Celui en qui elle avait le plus confiance, celui pour qui elle aurait donné sa vie sans hésiter. Et celui sans qui elle n'était pas certaine de pouvoir vivre… Rex. Son Rex, son « beau gosse ».

Lorsqu'elle fermait les yeux, le visage du garçon lui apparut encore très net dans sa tête. Ses traits fins, fatigué, cerné, sa chevelure en brosse brune, ses habits noirs, les cicatrices qui ornaient sa peau. Il ne portait plus ses lunettes qu'il avait depuis leur rencontre. Il n'en avait plus besoin. Oui cette image était aussi claire que de l'eau de roche… même après tous ces mois de séparation… Tout comme le goût prononcé de leur séparation qui menaçait de faire s'écrouler les barrières derrière lesquelles s'abritait Melissa depuis lors.

_On arrive bientôt ?_ Lança une voix fatiguée, la tirant de sa rêverie.

_Dans 200 mètres tu sortiras de l'autoroute,_ annonça Melissa de sa voix plate, absente.

Le conducteur de la voiture poussiéreuse poussa un grognement en appuyant sur l'accélérateur. Une main sur le volant, l'autre appuyée contre la bordure de la fenêtre ouverte - ou défilait un paysage monotone fait de poussière et de montagne verdoyante se découpant sur l'horizon -, Jonathan Martinez, mexicain d'origine avec une peau dorée au soleil, se laissa aller à une succession de pensées amères, frustrées, comme s'il était prisonnier de cette voiture et de la gravité qui l'entourait. Melissa serra ses doigts sur les plies de sa ceinture, craignant à tout moment que la voiture subisse un arrêt forcé la propulsant par inadvertance à travers le pare-brise ; comme ce fut le cas à cette époque trouble d'obscurité et de tension. On ne peut pas dire que cette expérience se soit tassé dans un coin de son esprit, particulièrement lorsque le conducteur, les traits marqués par la fatigue et l'épuisement, était irrité par cette route sans fin et cette gravité qui l'empêchait de voler comme bon lui semblait. Melissa s'efforça de ne pas protester en ressentant toute cette aigreur car un nouvel assaut de pensées accentuerait son mal au crâne. Inutile de se disputer avec « l'homme volant » pour une conversation anodine et futile…

Augmentant le volume de son mp3, Melissa reporta son attention sur le paysage assaillie par le soleil de ce début d'après-midi. La chaleur envahissait les étendues verdoyantes et s'infiltrait dans le véhicule. Le paysage était si différent de ces plages désertiques en Oklahoma. Cette verdure, ces montagnes et ce vent frais la revigorait plus qu'elle n'aurait voulu l'admettre. Et les voitures se faisaient rares sur la route, ce qui la rendait euphorique car c'était un mal de crâne en moins. Ils avaient encore un longue trajet à parcourir jusqu'à Whitehorse. Au moins plusieurs jours, si ce n'est plusieurs semaines… Jonathan conduisait depuis Seattle, la fatigue se faisait sentir. Lorsque l'homme volant avait suggéré de s'arrêter, Melissa avait annoncé que leur cible devait se déplacer en voiture car il bougeait vite et s'éloignait d'eux. Donc la pause avait été reportée à plus tard. Voilà maintenant huit heurs qu'ils roulaient sans aucun arrêt, à la recherche d'une personne dont ils ignoraient l'identité et le visage. Melissa savait qu'elle parviendrait à le reconnaître une fois qu'ils seraient à proximité de l'étranger. Elle sentait sa présence, ressentait ses craintes et ses appréhensions. La télépathe l'avait localisé depuis San Francisco. Son don de télépathie s'était considérablement développé depuis quelques jours et ça, sans la présence de Rex, le voyant de leur petit groupe de « Midnighters ». Une progression dont elle était intérieurement fière. D'un geste sec, Jonathan arracha l'un des écouteurs de l'oreille de Melissa.

_Quoi ?_ Répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

_Je voulais savoir où on va comme ça_, répondit-il en refoulant son irritation dû à un manque constant de sommeil.

Voyager en compagnie de l'homme volant ne s'avérait pas aussi pénible qu'elle l'aurait pensé. A défaut d'avoir des points communs ou de l'affinité entre eux, ils arrivaient à s'entendre. Jonathan n'était pas le genre de personne que l'on a envie d'éviter. Loin de masquer ses émotions, elles étaient pour la plupart agréables à lire. Simples et banales, ce qui était reposant. Sauf lorsqu'il pensait à sa petite amie coincée dans un univers parallèle. Ou encore cette pitié excédante qu'il ressentait pour elle-même. Dans ces cas-là, le voyage devenait un calvaire pour Melissa…

_Il ou elle se dirige plus au Nord de la Colombie Britannique_, annonça Melissa après réflexion. _Il est toujours en route et roule relativement vite. Je sens une certaine panique émané de sa conscience. Il agit dans l'urgence, manque de prudence et de repos. Voilà pourquoi il m'est si facile de capter sa présence…_

_Tu crois qu'il tente de fuir les Darklings ? Suggéra Jonathan sans lâcher la route des yeux._

_C'est même une certitude_, approuva Melissa.

Comme si on pouvait fuir le « temps bleu » ou les « darklings ». Voilà maintenant des millénaires qu'à minuit précis, la Terre se fige, les habitants se transforment en statut humaine, inconscients des changements qui opèrent sur leur Terre pendant une heure, les couleurs se ternissent jusqu'à devenir bleu, la lune sombre apparait dans le ciel obscure et entame sa course folle à travers la voûte nuageuse, débutant l'heure secrète. Une heure que seuls des enfants nés à Minuit pile pouvait voir. Tous les heureux élus – plutôt tous les pauvres malchanceux – qui sont nés à minuit se voyaient attribués un don précieux capable de les aider à affronter la menace de l'heure secrète. Comme celui de Melissa qui était une télépathe, Jonathan, un acrobate ou encore son Rex qui était voyant. Pas dans le sens « lire l'avenir » mais plutôt « peut voir la marque laissée par les darklings », ces créatures infâmes emplis de ténèbres et de rage, se nourrissant des pires cauchemars des humains et se tapissant dans l'heure secrète. Ce rituel remontait à si longtemps pour Melissa qu'elle en avait des vertiges rien qu'en y pensant… Non, on ne peut pas fuir l'heure secrète !

_Je ne savais pas que le temps bleu s'étendait aussi loin… Tu crois qu'il englobe toute la planète ? Ni Rex, ni Dess ne nous ont mis au courant._

_Ils devaient l'ignorer, comme nous. Ce n'était pas indiqué dans l'ancien savoir en tout cas. Rex m'en aurait parlé…_

Jonathan n'ajouta rien mais ses pensées se reflétaient clairement dans l'esprit de Melissa, comme un livre ouvert. Les images et la saveur s'imprégnaient dans son esprit et sur sa langue, s'imposaient à elle sans crier gare, rependant de l'amertume dans sa bouche sèche. Un tourbillon d'émotions fortes flottait entre eux, ce qui n'ébranla pas tout de suite l'attention de Jonathan pourtant remarquablement respectueux de ses dons. Il ne croyait plus en Rex. Non pas que l'homme volant et le voyant aient toujours trouvé un terrain d'entente mais jusqu'à la récente transformation de Rex, Jonathan parvenait encore à lui faire confiance. Les plans de Rex fonctionnaient toujours. Son savoir, ses connaissances en matière de Darklings et de l'ancien savoir dépassaient tout ce que l'on pouvait imaginer. Il était le génie du groupe, dépassant même de loin Dess, l'expert en mathématique et en données numérologiques. Le garçon s'était proclamé chef du groupe et ne supportait pas que l'on passe outre ses ordres. Une règle bien vite expédié par Jonathan qui a prit de la distance avec le groupe, jusqu'à l'arrivé de Jessica…

Mais aujourd'hui, tout était différent. Pas uniquement parce que Rex avait muté et partageait à présent une partie de son esprit avec un Darklings – leurs ennemis - mais parce qu'à cause de lui, Jessica n'existait plus… Du moins, elle n'existait plus 24 heures sur 24. Coincée entre leur dimension et celle des Darklings, Jessica, la petite amie de Jonathan et leur terrible porte-flambeau, avait sacrifié sa propre vie pour sauver celle de milliers d'habitants lorsqu'une déchirure menaçait de faire entrer les deux dimensions en collision et permettre aux Darklings de savourer un copieux repas au travers des humains sans défense…

Melissa ressentait la rancœur de l'homme volant pour Rex. La colère qu'il tentait de refouler et de cacher à Melissa – bien que ses efforts soient vains… La télépathe ressentait l'amour de l'acrobate pour la jeune fille – légèrement moins fort que son adoration pour le vol dans l'heure secrète – mais suffisamment grand pour le pousser à haïr Rex et Melissa - qui le suivait comme son ombre. Leur union à tous les deux – elle et Rex – fut ce qui brisa leur groupe si fragile. Déjà distant au cours de toutes ces années, Jonathan avait entraîné Jessica loin d'eux, l'emmenant voler pendant toutes les heures secrètes et les éloignant tous deux du groupe. Puis, dans un état de panique incontrôlable, lorsque son petit ami s'était fait enlevé par les Grayfoot – des humains perfides prêt à tout pour communiquer avec les créatures du temps bleu – Melissa s'était vu obliger de « toucher » Dess, forçant l'accès au secret que cette dernière dissimulait afin de débusquer dans son esprit l'endroit précis ou les Grayfoot avaient caché Rex. Cette intrusion forcée – similaire à un viol - marqua définitivement la fin de leur amitié. Ce viol de pensés avait choqué Dess, dégoûtée de Melissa qu'elle n'appréciait déjà pas tellement avant ça. Leur groupe s'est scié en deux. Pendant que Rex et Melissa partageait des informations par simple contact physique – des baisers enfiévrées dont elle avait encore le goût sucrée dans la bouche – Dess, Jessica et Jonathan faisaient bande à part. Dess avait ses propres secrets qu'elle gardait jalousement à l'insu de Rex, leur chef. Quand au couple volant, ils vivaient dans un monde à part…

Mais maintenant, tout était bien terminé… Jessica avait disparue pour de bon, ne réapparaissant qu'une heure par jour. Et Dess était restée en compagnie de Rex à Bixby Oklahoma ; ainsi qu'aux côtés de la vieille télépathe, Madeleine.

Voilà maintenant plusieurs mois que Melissa voyageait en compagnie de Jonathan – rejoints par Jessica au douzième coup de minuit - à bord de cette vieille voiture trop étroite et trop sale. Sa vielle voiture lui manquait avant que Rex ne la conduise à la casse pour conduite forcé à travers le désert dans le but d'échapper aux Grayfoot… Aujourd'hui, tout ça était de l'histoire ancienne. Elle, l'homme volant et leur « porte-flambeau » voyageait à travers le monde à la recherche des autres Midnighters. Seule Melissa était en mesure de les percevoir avec ses dons télépathiques. Son esprit était capable de s'étendre sur des kilomètres si sa concentration était à son apogée.

_Il s'est arrêté !_ Annonça soudainement la télépathe en se redressant comme si elle avait subit un électrochoc.

_Génial, on peut en faire de même alors ?_ Suggéra Jonathan pleins d'espoir.

_Pas question, on perdrait notre avance,_ réfuta Melissa en secouant la tête.

_Bon écoute Melissa, soit tu me laisses m'arrêter quelques minutes et reprendre mes forces, soit tu passes une nouvelle fois à travers le pare-brise !_ Protesta Jonathan en laissant sa colère évacuer.

_Aouch, Jonathan !_ Maugréa Melissa en enfonçant sa tête dans ses mains.

_Désolé,_ s'excusa aussitôt Jonathan en se rappelant que la télépathe lisait systématiquement toutes ses pensées et subissait toutes ses émotions violentes contre son gré. _J'ai besoin de m'arrêter, de souffler un peu…_

_Bon d'accord, tu as raison. On s'arrête à la prochaine ville, ça te va ?_

_Ca marche ! On pourra attendre la fin de l'heure secrète avant de repartir ?_

Melissa poussa un profond soupire avant de fermer les yeux. Elle se concentra, fouilla dans l'esprit éloigné de sa cible. Il était épuisé lui aussi. Sa fuite à travers le Canada avait affaiblie ses défenses. Peut être resterait-il quelques jours à sa prochaine destination. La télépathe percevait la présence d'une personne familière pour sa cible au sein de cette ville. Melissa supposa alors qu'il allait vivre ici quelques temps. Mais il n'allait probablement pas s'éterniser en se rendant compte que l'heure secrète avait englouti le monde tout entier et qu'il n'était pas à l'abri dans cet endroit non plus. Ouvrant lentement les yeux, Melissa accéda à la requête de l'homme volant : à savoir s'arrêter quelques heures. Ce à quoi il lui répondit par un élan de reconnaissance absolue directement dans ses pensées. Melissa grimaça. Ces émotions trop fortes – surtout la perspective de revoir Jessica – dégoûta la télépathe. Excédée, elle enfonça ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles, brisant le contact avec le flux de pensées de Jonathan et respira tranquillement, enfin libéré de tout ce vacarme sonore.

* - * - *

La nuit était déjà bien avancée lorsqu'ils atteignirent un petit patelin modeste entre Prince George et Prince Rupert. Quelques néons lumineux les accueillirent à l'entrée du village et les habitants étaient de sorties ce soir, ce à quoi Melissa grimaça en songeant au mal de crâne qui l'attendait face à l'effervescence de la foule. Entre temps, pour se donner de l'énergie, Jonathan avait allumé la radio de la vieille voiture et se laissait entraîner par le rythme de la musique entraînante : un récent groupe de rock qui se faisait connaître dans les grandes villes et passaient sur toutes les ondes. Ils avaient un certain style, Melissa devait bien le reconnaître. Souhaitant recevoir l'euphorie de l'homme volant – et échapper à sa mélancolie constante -, la télépathe avait coupé sa propre musique et se nourrissait de la joie du garçon, se surprenant même à secouer la tête au rythme de la musique avec énergie. Attitude qui arracha un sourire amusé au garçon.

Après ces longues heures de routes, Melissa avait apprit à apprécier la compagnie de Jonathan et se laissait aller quand la tension devenait trop forte. Le jeune homme en revanche, ressentait toujours un peu d'amertume pour la télépathe. Il ne savait jamais comment se comporter avec elle. Il ne savait pas ce qu'elle pensait, ni même ce qu'elle ressentait. Cette curiosité déplacée à son égard arrachait toujours à Melissa un regard méfiant, interrompant systématiquement les pensées du jeune homme. Melissa n'appréciait pas ces moments où le garçon voulait en apprendre un peu plus sur sa vie et ses sentiments. Après tout, elle n'était pas « la reine des garces » pour rien. Son attitude froide, arrogante et distante lui avait valu ce surnom de la part de Dess. Surnom que reprenait parfois Jessica lorsqu'elle n'arrivait plus à comprendre la télépathe.

Traversant plusieurs rues éclairées par quelques néons, au rythme de la musique entraînante, Jonathan s'arrêta sur la place centrale du village où se réunissaient de nombreux citoyens et touristes égarés venus profiter de la fête du village. Un sourire éclaira le visage émerveillé du garçon lorsqu'il observait les illuminations de la place centrale. Des bannières multicolores étaient accrochées aux lampadaires, entre les maisons et reliaient certains arbres. Un orchestre amateur jouait devant une fontaine éclairée, semant la joie et l'hystérie parmi la foule. Melissa adressa un regard dubitatif au jeune homme lorsqu'il coupa le moteur.

_C'est le meilleur moyen de décompresser_, expliqua-t-il d'un haussant d'épaules.

_Jonathan, si je sors de cette voiture dans cette foule, c'est morte que tu me retrouveras ! J'en ai déjà mal au crâne rien que d'entendre toutes leurs jérémiades !_ Pesta la télépathe en contenant son irritation.

_Tu crois qu'on pourrait louer deux chambres dans un hôtel ?_ Suggéra Jonathan en ignorant la remarque de sa compagne de route.

_Et avec quel argent ? On ne roule pas sur l'or, je te rappel._

_C'est vrai,_ acquiesça l'homme volant en parcourant la place scintillante du regard – la perspective de passer une nuit de plus sur la banquette de la voiture ne le réjouissait pas des masses. _Heureusement qu'on a l'heure secrète pour se réapprovisionner en nourriture… Enfin, même si moi j'appel ça du vol…_

_Jonathan,_ l'interrompit Melissa pour revenir au sujet qui la tourmentait. _Est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas s'éloigner un peu ? Il y a trop de bruit ici, trop de monde…_

_Non, autant profiter un peu des joies que Flatland peut nous offrir !_

Melissa ne releva, appuyant ses doigts sur ses tempes brûlantes, espérant faire cesser tout ce raffut de pensées engouffrées dans son esprit tambourinant. Depuis qu'elle avait quitté Rex, Melissa ne parvenait pas à isoler les pensées des autres, à capter plus calmement les esprits des gens. Elle subissait leurs attaques, impuissantes, douloureusement tout en détestant de nouveau ce monde que Jonathan appelait « Flatland » pour une raison que lui seul connaissait et dont Melissa n'avait pas jugé utile de comprendre. Ce monde dans lequel Jonathan ne pouvait pas voler, il le détestait au moins autant qu'elle. Alors à quoi bon se forcer à s'amuser ? Dans un monde où il n'y a ni Rex, ni Jessica ?

En fouillant un peu dans la mémoire de Jonathan, la réponse ne se fit pas attendre. Il l'avait promis à Jessica. Le porte-flambeau avait fait promettre au garçon de profiter des joies de ce monde pour eux deux. Car elle était privée de ce monde, privée de la lumière, privée de la vie. Son existence se résumait à ses retrouvailles avec son amoureux et Melissa lorsque Minuit sonnait. En y pensant, Melissa éprouvait de la sympathie pour la jeune rousse, ainsi que pour l'homme volant, condamnée à voir celle qu'il aime pendant une courte période de la journée.

_Ca va être sympa, allez, viens Mel, faut décompresser un peu dans la vie !_ Lança joyeusement Jonathan en laissant se propager toute son excitation dans l'esprit de Melissa.

Dicté par son enthousiasme entrainant, Jonathan n'avait pas réfléchi. Mécaniquement, il avait empoigné le bras de Melissa, prêt à la tirer hors de cette voiture, au sein de cette fête à laquelle il ne voulait pas participer seul.

Mais ce fut une erreur.

A l'instant où ses doigts frôlèrent la peau nue de Melissa – pour une fois qu'elle ne mettait pas ses gants ! - le contact s'ouvrit entre eux et la connexion s'opéra. La télépathie n'était jamais aussi bonne que par contact physique. C'est alors qu'une succession d'émotions virulentes s'emparèrent de la jeune télépathe sans qu'elle n'y soit pour quoi que ce soit. Epuisement, fatigue, consternation, frustration, douleur, colère. Cette marrée d'émotions négatives – ces sentiments que Jonathan s'efforçait de cacher à sa compagne de route pour lui épargner un violent mal de tête – se déversèrent en elle comme une agression vigoureuse qui lui soutirèrent un cri alors qu'elle senti ses propres émotions filer à travers l'esprit de son camarade : dépression, peine, abandon, solitude, hargne, accablement. Poussant un hoquet de stupeur, Jonathan la lâcha subitement et se recula prestement contre sa portière. Le plus loin possible de Melissa, comme si elle avait la peste.

_Dé… Désolé ! J'avais oublié…_ Prononça-t-il d'une voix tremblante, les yeux écarquillés, encore sous le choc du contact.

Sa respiration haletante représenta la seule trace de vie dans cette voiture durant les quelques minutes qui suivirent ce contact. Melissa se réjouissait que le garçon ne puisse lire dans ses pensées en cet instant. Il saurait autrement toute la colère et le dégoût qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Colère parce qu'elle ne supportait pas être touchée par quelqu'un d'autre que Rex – et surtout pas par un débile comme lui. Et qu'elle refusait de subir le flux de pensées d'une autre personne que le voyant. Puis le dégoût… pour ce qu'il lui avait fait percevoir : son désir de revoir la fille qu'il aime d'ici une poignée d'heure. Son impatience à attendre l'heure secrète pour voler en compagnie de Jessica, alors qu'elle-même – qui tenait la chandelle dans leur couple - était privée de ce privilège.

La sensation d'être seule et abandonnée… Emotion qui faisait le quotidien de Melissa depuis des années, jusqu'à sa rencontre avec Rex. Ce jour béni où, au prix d'efforts considérables, Melissa avait finit par le trouver en déambulant dans les rues désertes de Bixby vêtue de son petit pyjama de cowgirl. Pour finalement que cette émotion de solitude la tiraille aujourd'hui encore, à présent qu'ils étaient loin l'un de l'autre. Pourquoi cette souffrance venait-elle la hanter à nouveau ? Pourquoi cette blessure se rouvrait à cause d'un abruti inconscient ?

En plus de ce sentiment qui rouvrait la plaie de son cœur, Melissa devait subir la compassion et la pitié de Jonathan parce qu'il croyait comprendre ce que ressentait Melissa. Il avait senti ce que la jeune fille subissait au quotidien lors de leur premier contacte et en avait ressenti une grande tristesse pour elle. Être forcée de lire l'esprit des gens sans y être invité et sans nécessairement en avoir envie. Car jamais personne ne cessait le flux de pensée. C'était répétitif, jusqu'à l'heure secrète ou tout cessait.

_Va-t-en…_ Murmura Melissa en fermant les yeux pour se concentrer.

_Melissa, je suis vraiment…_

_Va-t-en !_ Répéta-t-elle plus fermement en conservant un calme olympien.

Jonathan ne se fit pas prier. C'est ce qu'il voulait faire depuis le début : s'éloigner de la télépathe. Les jambes flageolantes après toutes ces heures de conduites, Jonathan descendit de la voiture, laissant entrer une vague de pensées enthousiastes et égoïstes des habitants de la bourgade, à l'intérieur de la voiture. Il parcourra la place d'un regard neutre et s'éloigna à travers la foule pour finalement disparaître dans la marée humaine.

Seule dans la voiture, Melissa s'empressa de remettre ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles et monta le volume à fond, parasitant l'agression mentale des citoyens. Elle serra les dents en regrettant d'avoir permis à l'acrobate de s'arrêter dans cette ville. Bien sûr qu'il avait besoin d'une pause mais pas en pleins centre d'une foule en délire ! C'était la condamner à perdre connaissance, à perdre la tête. Serrant les dents et les poings, Melissa concentra son attention sur Rex. Sur l'image qu'il lui avait laissé, sur ce dernier baiser qu'ils avaient échangé pendant leur ultime bataille, alors même que les feux d'artifice scintillaient pour barrer la route à l'ennemi, et que Jessica contrôlait la foudre d'un éclair figé pour détruire tous les Darklings environnants et ainsi refermé la déchirure. Seulement quelques heures plus tard, il avait été décidé qu'elle, Jonathan et Jessica devrait partir à la recherche de tous les Midnighters égarés et leur épargner cette solitude et cette incompréhension de l'heure secrète qui les avait tiraillé eux cinq des années durant, alors que pendant tout ce temps, Madeleine, la vieille télépathe - seule vestige d'une civilisation de Midnighters ayant succombé aux ennemis par sa traîtrise - se terrait quelque part, à l'abris de tous, pour les contrôler à sa guise. Aujourd'hui, son cher Rex était aux côtés de la vieille femme sénile pour garder un œil sur elle. Pour avoir accès à tout l'ancien savoir dont il raffolait et où il pouvait éventuellement garder un œil sur Melissa, sa meilleure amie.

Enfonçant ses ongles dans son crâne, Melissa étouffa un gémissement, perdant le peu de contrôle qu'elle avait. Laissant filer toute sa tristesse et tout son désespoir. Seule, dans cette voiture, au milieu d'une foule qui ne la voyait même pas.

_Rex…_ Gémit Melissa en cherchant la présence de son ami dans son esprit… en vain.

* - * - *

Le calme, le silence et l'obscurité - sa plus vieille amie - s'engouffrèrent enfin autour d'elle. Le vacarme tonitruant de la foule avait cessé. Toutes les pensées des habitants s'étaient tues en même temps. Le souffle du vent s'était figé, le grésillement des néons disparu dans le néant. Seules quelques pensées filtraient à travers cette étendue de silence.

Tout d'abord Jonathan. Son esprit était léger, serein et soumis à une grande joie que partageait Jessica, sa petite amie. Leur allégresse était communicative. Melissa sentait leur ravissement de pouvoir voler. Libérés de la gravitation, les deux tourtereaux effectuaient des immenses sauts qui les entraînaient dans le ciel obscur. Ils ne pensaient à rien d'autre qu'au bonheur de pouvoir planer au-dessus de la ville. Une sensation que regrettait la télépathe.

Melissa concentra son attention sur une autre conscience. Celle de leur cible qui scintillait tel un point lumineux sur une large superficie. Il était bien réveillée et soumis à une peur grondante. Son horreur était grande lorsqu'il observait ce paysage enchanteur d'un bleu profond. Ce cauchemar devenu réalité. Melissa comprit qu'il n'allait pas tarder à se déplacer de nouveau. Quand l'heure secrète prendrait fin et que sa voiture serait à nouveau opérationnelle, il reprendrait la route, sans se donner la peine de prévenir ses hôtes. La télépathe soupira en songeant qu'elle allait probablement devoir effacer cette disparition des pensées de ces innocents qui l'avaient hébergé. C'était son rôle de préserver leur secret, bien qu'il a faillit être dévoilé au monde entier quelques mois plus tôt lors de l'invasion des Darklings à Bixby…

Plusieurs pensées firent leur apparition sur une superficie de 10 000 kilomètres. Six ou peut être sept individus… Quelques Midnighters qui s'éveillaient aux joies de l'heure secrète sans se douter de la menace qui rôde dans l'ombre. Certains Darklings s'éveillaient doucement. Craintifs, méfiants, tous ayant à l'esprit leur dernière grande défaite qui a entraîné la mort de milliers d'entre eux. Tout ça grâce au porte-flambeau qui avait su manier cet éclair à la perfection, quitte à perdre sa vie, dans le but de fermer la déchirure et sauver le monde. Elle seule était capable de manier le feu, la lumière et les appareilles électroniques - quelques unes des faiblesses de ces créatures avec les idées nouvelles, le métal qui n'a pas encore été touché par les Darklings et les chiffres. C'est pourquoi chacun des midnighters donnait à son arme un nom de treize lettres pour augmenter son efficacité. « Luminescences » était le nouveau nom de la torche que Jessica utilisait pour éliminer les courageux Darklings qui sortaient de leur trou lors de l'heure secrète… Jessica était la fierté de leur petit groupe. Elle était l'héroïne qui avait sauvé le monde. Une héroïne disparue à jamais et dont les prouesses et le sacrifice ne saura connu que de quelques personnes seulement…

Ouvrant lentement les yeux, Melissa trouva directement la lune sombre qui parcourrait le ciel nuageux. L'heure secrète était déjà bien avancée. Melissa s'esquiva difficilement de la voiture. Quelques courbatures vinrent l'encombrer au moment où ses pieds touchèrent le sol. L'air était doux, la place centrale du village envahis par une couleur bleuté. Tous les habitants de la ville étaient figés, inconscients de ce qui se passait autour d'eux. Lorsque l'heure secrète cessera, il ne se sera écouler qu'une seconde pour les diurnes. Effectuant quelques pas dans la nuit noire, Melissa savoura enfin ce calme et cette plénitude tant désirée. Ce silence qui faisait son bonheur pendant l'heure secrète. C'était leur univers, leur moment de liberté. Melissa était capable de comprendre l'enthousiasme de Jonathan lorsque le temps bleu approchait. Au moins pendant ce temps-là, elle ne manquait pas de s'évanouir, assaillie par une horde de pensées paralysantes.

Une forme se découpa dans la nuit bleue. Deux individus, qu'elle identifia immédiatement comme étant Jonathan et Jessica, traversaient le ciel avec une plénitude absolue. Une joie incommensurable, une liberté dont pouvait jouir exclusivement Jessica. A présent le temps bleu était son univers. Entre temps, elle n'existait pas. La télépathe se souvenait encore de la douleur lancinante ressenti par l'homme volant lorsqu'il a vu celle qu'il aime disparaître sous ses yeux. Et de sa joie lorsque, la nuit suivante, elle lui était apparue comme par magie pendant l'heure secrète. Rex en était sidéré. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que leur porte-flambeau disparaisse. Mais il avait avoué à sa meilleure amie ignorer ce qui allait réellement se passer. Ce plan était flou et complètement bancale. Finalement il avait marché, même s'il avait conduit à la disparition de Jessica. Officiellement, elle avait disparue, c'est que pense sa famille – même si Beth, sa jeune sœur, l'avait rencontré au cours du temps bleu. L'adolescente à la crinière rousse s'efforçait de ne pas affiché sa tristesse et préférait savourer sa joie de voler et de vivre.

Melissa ne voyait pas l'intérêt. Être condamné à ne vivre qu'une heure par jour, même si elle n'en avait pas conscience, revenait à ne pas vivre du tout. Non, Melissa persistait à penser qu'il valait mieux être mort…

Les minutes défilaient lentement. Melissa était retournée à sa place, dans la voiture et se concentrait sur la localisation des Midnighters égarés. Ils étaient peut nombreux au Nord des Etats-Unis, ils auraient vite fait le tour. Mais en termes de jours, elle en aurait pour plusieurs mois. Plusieurs mois à supporter les débordements d'affections d'un couple qui ne peut se voir qu'une heure par jour. Et les débordements d'enthousiasme et de panique d'apprenti Midnighters inconscients des pouvoirs qu'ils détenaient et que seul Rex pourrait identifier.

Rex… Melissa s'efforçait de ne pas trop penser à lui. Elle ne devait pas s'égarer, ne pas se laisser aller à ses sentiments. Il lui manquait terriblement. En cet instant, plus que jamais, la télépathe comprenait les sentiments de Dess. La cinquième roue du carrosse. Coincée entre deux couples, Dess n'avait rien à elle si ce n'est la solitude et ses mathématiques. Une vie bien douloureuse qu'avait supporté Melissa – sans les math en plus - au cours de nombreuses années jusqu'à trouver Rex. Cette rencontre avait marqué la fin de son tourment. Bien que toujours incrédule quand aux mystères qu'offraient l'heure secrète à l'époque, ils étaient ensembles pour vivre cette expérience. Ils partageaient leurs craintes, leurs incertitudes et, plus tard, partageaient bien plus que ça. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent Dess. Puis Jonathan venu emménager quelques temps plus tard. Et enfin Jessica... A présent leur groupe était brisé, isolé… Et Melissa se sentait plus seule que jamais.

La télépathe sentie la présence du couple au sommet d'une maison. Ils savouraient la vue, le simple plaisir d'être ensemble, de ne faire qu'un dans cette étendue de bleu figée. Jessica qui avait d'ordinaire horreur des visages pâles et morbides des humains statufiés ne semblait plus aussi ébranlé qu'avant. Maturité ou s'était-elle rendue à l'évidence ? L'heure secrète touchait à sa fin. Il ne leur restait plus que quelques minutes à savourer ensembles. Un moment privilégié qu'ils étaient bien décidés à partager, ignorant le fait que Melissa subissait leurs pensées. Ce débordement d'affection brûla le cœur vacillant de la télépathe. Sentant ses défenses faiblirent, Melissa enfonça sa tête dans ses mains et tenta de fermer son esprit.

_Non…_ Souffla-t-elle, repoussant l'affut de sentiments qui s'enfonçait dans son crâne.

Une douleur. La douleur d'être à nouveau séparé les lancinait tous les deux, les torturaient et la blessait par la même occasion. L'appréhension d'être prisonnier de la gravité, l'agacement de se retrouver dans une voiture pour effectuer des milliers de kilomètres… la frustration de ne pas pouvoir serrer, embrasser, enlacer Jessica dans ses bras… Toutes ces émotions se bousculaient dans la tête de Melissa à mesure qu'elles effleuraient l'esprit de Jonathan. Cette douleur était la même que celle de la télépathe. La jeune fille ressentait ce sentiment au quotidien. Il était son fardeau. Celui imposé par Madeleine qui les avait crée, elle, Dess, Jonathan et Jessica dans l'unique but de ne pas laisser Rex – le premier Midnighter né à Bixby - tout seul. En tant que télépathe, la vieille femme avait manipulé les futures mères, les obligeant à mettre bas au douzième coup de minuit afin de créer des Midnighters. Pour « son » Rex. Melissa devait se rendre à l'évidence, la place du voyant était aux côtés de la vieille télépathe, pas de Melissa. Pas elle qui ne pouvait rien lui apporter de plus que son amour et son amitié… Son rôle était ailleurs, dans ce trou perdu et loin de son meilleur ami…

Sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, une larme écœurante coula le long de sa joue. Son corps fut parcouru de soubresauts à mesure qu'elle sentait le couple amorcer sa descente vers la terre ferme. C'était insurmontable…

_Rex… Rex…_ Souffla Melissa.

Lentement, Melissa suivit l'atterrissage du couple sur le sol, leurs élans d'affections et de tristesse à l'idée d'être bientôt séparés. Ils se rapprochaient de la voiture, près à subir le retour du temps normal. Jonathan n'était pas prêt à supporter le retour du temps bleu et la gravité l'emprisonner dans le sol. Melissa se tenait prête également. Séchant ses larmes, enfonçant ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles, elle augmenta le volume lentement alors que le temps bleu se dissipa et que les ondes de pensées ressurgirent en masse dans son esprit. La fête battait son plein lorsque l'homme volant la rejoignit dans la voiture, les yeux fatigués, un regret amer encore dans la bouche. Sans échanger le moindre mot avec la télépathe, il se cala au fond de la banquette et s'endormit presque aussitôt, abandonnant Melissa aux agressions sonores...


	2. Chapter 2 Communication difficile

**Chapitre 2 – Jonathan [ 23 h 45 ]**

La nuit venait de tomber sur les routes pluvieuses de Colombie, seulement éclairée par la faible lueur des phares de voiture filant à travers le ruissellement du torrent. Les essuie-glaces traversaient son champ de vision en rythme régulier, écartant les lignes de pluie et se transformant aussitôt en cascade une fois le rythme interrompue. Un vent frais s'engouffrait dans la voiture et une odeur de cuire mêlé à la senteur boisé de la forêt s'était imprégnée sur la banquette. Des bosquets de pins se détachait sur chaque côté de la tranchée, renforçant le climat tempérée.

En y songeant, jamais Jonathan n'avait songé un jour voyager autant et à travers tout le pays. Cette route les conduisait actuellement vers Florencia, située plus au Sud de l'Etat colombien. Là-bas les attendait un nouveau Midnighters. Un télépathe selon Melissa. D'après elle, c'est lui qui serait entré directement en contact avec son esprit alors qu'ils franchissaient la frontière du Nouveau Mexique, quelques jours plus tôt. Tout évolua de manière brutale. De nouveaux décors, un nouveau contexte, un nouvel Etat dans lequel tout lui paraissait étranger et merveilleux s'étendait devant lui. Les gens étaient plus bronzés, plus chaleureux, leurs coutumes étaient différentes, leur façon de vivre également. Jonathan en oubliait presque qu'il se trouvait toujours en Amérique. Et depuis tout ce temps où il voyageait, l'acrobate n'éprouvait plus aucun mal du pays. Il s'était habitué à ces déplacements et se sentait bien partout.

Cela faisait maintenant plus d'un an qu'ils voyageaient à travers toute l'Amérique à la recherche des divers Midnigters dispersés dans le monde. Il avait bien grandit durant tout ce temps… Quelques bons centimètres dont il était fier, une mâchoire carrée et un regard plus mûr. Tous ces déplacements le soutenaient dans cette croissance et Jonathan se réjouissait d'accomplir le rêve de millions de jeunes de son âge : à savoir voyager et découvrir le monde.

Bientôt, il quitterait définitivement le continent Américain pour l'Europe ou l'Australie. Probablement après avoir atteint l'Argentine ou Melissa pensait avoir descellé un éventuel élu du temps bleu… L'homme volant redoutait ce jour au moins autant que Melissa qui craignait de quitter son voyant. Pas besoin d'être télépathe pour deviner les pensées de la jeune fille. Lorsqu'ils s'étaient arrêté à Seattle et avaient laissé leurs jeunes Midnighters à Dess qui les avait rejoints là-bas, Jonathan avait senti la tension et la douleur de la télépathe à ne pas pouvoir rentrer d'où ils venaient : Bixby. Leur maison. Là où Rex vivait encore. Là où il s'acharnait depuis des mois à éplucher tous les documents traitant de l'ancien savoir que cachait Madeleine dans sa bibliothèque. Toujours d'après Dess, la polymathe, le garçon mi-Midnighters, mi-Darklings, prévoyait de quitter la ville un moment. Mais, fidèle à ses habitudes, il n'avait pas jugé bon de faire part de ses projets à la polymathe, ni de prévenir aucun de ses amis quand à l'élaboration de ce nouveau plan. Dess n'avait pas insisté. Mais la nouvelle avait été un choc pour Melissa, bien qu'elle paraisse accuser le coup en apparence.

Afin de s'isoler, Melissa s'était enfermé dans un mutisme douloureux, n'ouvrant la bouche que pour diriger Jonathan dans la bonne direction ou pour proposer de s'arrêter. Elle n'avait pas non plus jugé utile de dire au revoir à leurs futurs descendants qu'ils avaient rassemblés depuis le Canada. Maya, Trevis, Angie… Trois brebis égarées de l'âge de Beth - la jeune sœur de Jessica partie avec ses parents - qui étaient entre les mains de Dess à présent. Jonathan ne se faisait pas de soucis pour eux. Ses appréhensions se tournaient d'avantage vers Robin, ce Midnighters rebelle qui n'avait pas jugé bon de les suivre dans leur quête. Le garçon, âgé d'à peine deux ans de plus que Jonathan, n'avait pas apprécié d'être dirigé par deux jeunots comme lui et Melissa. Son orgueil blessé en avait prit un coup et il s'était isolé volontairement. Par la suite, Robin s'était éclipsé bien avant leur arrêt à Montreal… Melissa avait décidé qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de le suivre. S'il avait des ennuis, il savait qu'il serait accueilli à Bixby. Même si Rex et Dess étaient partis, Madeleine y résiderait toujours…

La voiture paraissait plus spacieuse mais trop silencieuse depuis le départ de leurs apprentis. Spécialement depuis le départ de la petite Maya, énergique, pétillante et pleine de vie. Bien que provocante l'extrême avec sa franchise désinvolte.

Par réflexe, Jonathan pivota sa tête sur la banquette arrière où la fillette s'endormait d'ordinaire sur l'épaule de Trevis. La banquette était vide, naturellement... Jonathan poussa un soupire d'arasement. Maya avait attiré l'attention de Jessica, sa petite amie. De l'âge de Beth et du même tempérament, Jessica s'était senti comme une sœur pour elle. Ses proches et son foyer lui manquait terriblement Jonathan pouvait le lire dans ses yeux bien qu'elle tente de le camoufler par des sourires enjôleurs ou détachés. De ce fait, cet attachement s'était propagé jusqu'à Jonathan qui s'inquiétait autant pour Maya que Jessica. La savoir si loin de lui le rendait au moins aussi nerveux que Jessica. Tout comme le fait que sa petite amie n'existait pas ; pendant que lui vieillissait de jours en jours…

Quel silence…

Seul résonnaient le bruit du moteur et la respiration tranquille de Melissa bercée par le ruissellement de la pluie torrentielle sur le pare-brise. Quittant quelques secondes la route des yeux, l'acrobate posa un regard sur la télépathe, s'assurant qu'elle dormait bien. La jeune fille s'était emmitouflé dans un coin de la voiture, sa tête plaquée contre la vitre humide, les cheveux décoiffés dépassant de sa capuche redressée sur sa tête, des cernes sous les yeux et un visage tranquille. Difficile d'imaginer la terreur qu'elle pouvait être lorsque ses yeux étaient ouverts.

Jonathan était soulagée que la jeune fille ait réussi à trouver le sommeil après plusieurs nuis agitées. Il espérait vraiment que cette fois-ci Melissa ne se réveillerait pas une fois de plus en sursaut, le regard affolée, perdue, comme une démente qui voit ses pires cauchemars se réaliser et hurlait de peur suite à un énième cauchemar. La solitude l'englobait toute entière chaque jour un peu plus. Alors que l'homme volant effectuait quelques acrobaties dans le ciel obscur lors du temps bleu en compagnie de sa dulcinée, la télépathe restait seul près de la voiture. Seule. Plongée dans ses pensées, suivant les déplacements du couple, accroché à son téléphone en conversation avec Dess qui lui donnait des nouvelles sur leur nouvelle fratrie de Midnighters. Ou en pleine méditation solitaire...

C'est ce que le jeune homme avait senti lorsqu'il lui avait effleurée la main quelques semaines plus tôt, par inadvertance. Lors d'un des rares combats qu'ils effectuaient contre des Darklings, Melissa s'était fait projeté par le souffle d'une explosion d'étincelles lorsque Jessica avait balayé la route de son faisceau lumineux et faire disparaître la menace. Et ainsi empêcher la télépathe d'y passer. Souhaitant l'aider à se relever, Jonathan avait effleuré le poignet de la télépathe, ressentant toute sa souffrance, subissant ses pires tourmentes alors que lui-même était serein quelques secondes plus tôt – aussi paisible qu'il pouvait l'être du moins. Cette horrible solitude la bouffait de l'intérieur et culpabilisait l'acrobate de se sentir si bien...

La compagnie de Jonathan et de Jessica ne suffisait pas à combler ce vide que formait Rex dans son cœur. Elle n'était plus qu'une coquille vide. Une poupée programmée pour retrouver des Midgnithers et affronter les Darklings, sans vie, sans émotions. L'acrobate, lui, ne pensait à rien d'autre qu'à voler. Voler dans le temps bleu, être libéré de la gravité et être en présence de Jessica. Jamais un instant il ne songeait véritablement aux sentiments de sa compagne de route. C'est à peine s'ils s'adressaient la parole alors qu'ils voyageaient pourtant ensemble depuis plusieurs mois maintenant. Quel égoïste !

Comme si elle avait pressenti la culpabilité émanant de l'acrobate, Melissa s'agita dans son sommeil, grimaçant, murmurant le nom de Rex. Une larme perla le long de sa joue alors que ses membres se mirent à trembler. C'est ce qui poussa l'homme volant à se garer sur le bas côté de la route pluvieuse. La pluie frappait les vitres et le toit du véhicule avec une rage incontrôlé. Stoppant le moteur, Jonathan se pencha sur la jeune fille secouée par d'affreux cauchemar et il la bouscula doucement.

_Melissa. Melissa !_

Sursautant en s'éjectant violement de la banquette comme si elle avait subit un choc électrique, Melissa ouvrit de grands yeux apeurés et s'évertua à crier :

_Non !! Ne me laisse pas ! Rex ! Rex !!_

_Melissa, chut, calme-toi, tu as fais un mauvais rêve, tenta de la raisonner le garçon._

Prise de folie, Melissa gesticula nerveusement dans la voiture, sanglotant, cherchant Rex du regard, l'implorant de ne pas la laisser seule à l'écart. Cette fille si forte en apparence lui donnait l'impression d'une enfant fragile, comme abandonné par ses parents. Voir la télépathe dans cet état de folie incontrôlable troubla – effraya même – l'acrobate. Dans une veine tentative pour la calmer, Jonathan voulu l'empêcher de se blesser et entreprit de lui empoigner les bras. Sa réaction fut immédiate :

_**NE ME TOUCHE PAS !!**_ Hurla Melissa en se reculant le plus possible de lui.

_D'accord, désolé ! Je ne te touche pas, tu vois. Je m'écarte, calme-toi…_ Dit-il d'une voix paisible.

La respiration de Melissa était saccadée, suffocante à mesure qu'elle reformait sa barrière de froideur et d'arrogance. Le temps qu'elle se remette les idées en place et Melissa était redevenu la Melissa qu'il connaissait : distante, froide, impertinente mais les traits fatigués et encore sous le choc de ce rêve. Jetant un coup d'œil autour d'elle, la télépathe se cala dans la banquette et ferma les yeux. Jonathan la fixa du coin de l'œil, hésitant, pensif. Ces revirements de situation étaient habituels. Melissa se comportait comme une garce pendant la journée et comme une enfant apeurée le reste du temps. On aurait pu croire qu'il y aurait une évolution avec le temps. Mais rien du tout. Les mois passaient, les années aussi et Melissa semblait s'affaiblir de minute en minute sans le soutient et l'appui du voyant. Aucun contact depuis des lustres. Aucuns coups de téléphone, aucune nouvelle. Et la télépathe persistait à s'enfermer dans sa bulle d'isolement mentale. Rex était-il au courant de l'état de santé de sa meilleure amie ? Qu'avait-il de si urgent à faire pour en négliger ainsi sa compagne ? Même Madeleine semblait ignorer où il se rendait et pour combien de temps.

En de rares occasions, Jonathan se laissait aller à penser que, peut être, Melissa savait où se trouvait leur ancien chef. Par instinct ou quelque chose comme ça. Mais lorsqu'il la voyait hurlant de tristesse à la suite d'un cauchemar, il se convainquait que c'était impossible. Rex s'effaçait, devenait insaisissable, asocial et Melissa craignait qu'il ne s'associe définitivement aux Darklings un jour. Ce qui signerait leur retour en force incessamment sous peu et de manière définitive. Ca serait pire qu'une tragédie. La fin du monde. Pour tous…

_Il continu d'émettre le même message,_ affirma Melissa après un certain silence.

_Qui ça ?_ S'étonna Jonathan d'un air tendu.

_L'autre télépathe. Il continue de m'envoyer les données de sa position par télépathie. J'ai réussi à en décoder le contenu avec l'aide de Dess._

_Oh, génial alors on sait où on va précisément ?_

_Dans une bourgade un peu plus au Sud de Florencia. Il nous guidera une fois qu'on sera sur place._

_Dis-moi, il sait qui on est, au moins ?_ Interrogea Jonathan qui avait apprit à se méfier des télépathe et de leur abominable pouvoir monstrueux.

_Il s'en doute… Mais avoir perçu ma présence est la meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivé. Plus vite on l'aura trouvé, mieux je me sentirais. Ca me fera du bien de discuter avec un télépathe à nouveau…_

Jonathan acquiesça en silence avant de redémarrer le moteur. Les phares illuminèrent la route et le chauffage se rependit à nouveau dans la voiture. Les yeux clos, Melissa continuait de méditer pendant que l'homme volant passait la première vitesse. Jetant des regards en coin à la jeune fille, l'acrobate ne put refouler sa culpabilité et son inquiétude pour elle. D'un ton hésitant, désolé, il murmura :

_Melissa, tu sais je…_

_Si tu me dis encore une fois que tu es « désolé » je t'arrache la langue, comprit ?_ L'interrompit Melissa sans ouvrir les yeux.

Esquissant un sourire amusé, Jonathan approuva silencieusement. Il préférait nettement cette Melissa là. Battante, méprisante, acharnée du boulot et qui ne pense à rien. Plutôt qu'une Melissa prostrée et blessée. Enclenchant la seconde, la voiture s'enfonça sur la route pluvieuse, bercé par la mélodie du torrent…

* - * - *

La lune sombre dominait la place à présent et continuait son chemin dans le ciel obscur, rependant sur le terrain vague une teinte bleuté mêlé à des somptueux cristaux scintillant de pluie figée. Jonathan ne se lassait jamais d'admirer la splendeur du temps bleu. C'était magique, au-delà des mots. Une étendue claire et silencieuse parsemée de gouttelettes bleu, similaire à un aquarium – si ce n'est que des silhouettes d'humain paralysé venait déformer cette somptueuse peinture. Un temps rien que pour eux. L'inconvénient des gouttelettes figées, c'est qu'elles s'imprégnaient rapidement aux vêtements. A chaque bond, il emportait toutes les gouttes sur son passage. La chemise de l'homme volant fut bientôt trempée, même s'il n'en sentait pas le poids grâce à l'absence de gravité. Son visage était glacé et ses mains glissaient sur la paume de sa passagère.

Les doigts humides de Jessica enlaçaient ceux de Jonathan alors que ses yeux admiratifs savouraient le nouveau monde qui s'offrait à elle. L'altitude ne l'effrayait pas, bien au contraire. Tant qu'ils ne se lâcheraient pas la main – le pire cauchemar de l'acrobate – Jessica ne subirait pas la gravité de l'heure secrète. Elle serait comme lui, légère comme le vent, et filerait telle une brise au gré de la pluie. Leur terrible saut les entraîna sur le toit d'une petite masure en bordure de forêt. Calculant rapidement l'angle de leur prochaine trajectoire, l'homme volant pressa délicatement la paume de sa petite amie pour lui donner le signal. Tous deux recroquevillèrent leurs jambes pour s'élancer dans un nouveau bond impressionnant et survoler l'étendue verdoyante de la plaine qui s'offrait à eux. Le sourire de Jessica était radieux, au comble de l'extase. Que demander de plus ?

Jamais Jonathan n'était aussi heureux que lorsqu'il volait. Ce sentiment s'était renforcé avec l'apparition de Jessica dans sa vie. C'est comme si tous les deux ne faisaient plus qu'un lorsqu'ils étaient dans les airs. D'un simple pressement de doigts, ils se comprenaient, appuyaient sur leurs jambes pour se donner de l'élan et se diriger où bon leur semblait. Les maladresses de leurs premiers essais faisaient partie du passé. Terminé le temps où Jessica trébuchait à l'atterrissage et les faisait tournoyer en plein vol au saut suivant. Terminer les bonds au hasard, les tentatives débutantes pour sauter les obstacles et atteindre un point éloigné à une certaine vitesse. Depuis ces derniers mois, les tourtereaux avaient pleinement eut le temps de profiter du temps bleu pour peaufiner leur technique de vol. Tout ça pendant que Melissa les attendait sur la Terre ferme, à l'abri des rares Darklings venu la provoquer en présence du porte-flambeau – la terrible Jessica Day – à proximité de la télépathe qui les effrayait…

L'heure secrète – l'heure la plus précieuse pour Jonathan dorénavant - n'était à présent qu'un vaste terrain de jeux leur permettant de s'amuser. La seule fois où Jessica avait proposé à Melissa de se joindre à eux, sa réponse fut catégorique : « certainement pas ! Je refuse de me laisser toucher par l'homme volant ! ». Cette réaction immédiate avait vexé Jessica tandis que Jonathan haussait les épaules d'un air de dépit. C'était Melissa après tout, on ne la changera pas. Pas même après tout ce temps à voyager en leur compagnie. Enfin, plus en compagnie de Jonathan que de Jessica puisque le couple passait la plus claire partie de leur temps à voler ensemble qu'à discuter avec Melissa. Cette situation semblait convenir à la télépathe, alors inutile de revenir sur cette situation…

Parcourant le terrain vague d'une traite – Jonathan regrettait de ne pas être dans une grande ville pour sauter de toits en toits, les vastes parkings n'étant pas très attrayant – le couple atterrit sur le toit de la station service sur laquelle scintillait un panneau électrique figé dans le temps. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à repartir, Jessica l'arrêta en détachant ses doigts de ceux de son amoureux.

_Jonathan, et si on faisait une pause ?_ Proposa-t-elle d'un air las.

_Une pause ? Mais on vient juste de commencer, non ?_

_Mets-toi un peu à ma place. Pour moi on ne s'est pas arrêté une seule seconde,_ lui rappela Jessica avec un sourire triste.

_Oh…_ Admit Jonathan confus.

Avec tout ça, Jonathan en oubliait presque que sa petite amie était piégée dans le temps bleu. Qu'elle n'avait plus aucune notion du temps. Que 24 heures d'attente pour Jonathan ne représentait rien de plus que quelques secondes pour Jessica. Cette situation n'était pas sans lui rappeler la jeune Anathéa. Une Midnighteur capturé par les Grayfoot et conduite aux Darklings qui communiquaient avec eux. Ces créatures malfamées s'étaient aussitôt empressées de la transformer en l'un des leurs : un hybride. Moitié Darklings, moitié humain. La pauvre adolescente avait lâché son dernier soupir dans le désert alors que Jonathan et les autres tentaient d'éviter à Rex ce même sort funeste… Cette image restera à jamais gravée dans leur mémoire. Spécialement celle de Jessica qui, à défaut d'être devenu un hybride, était condamné à ne vivre qu'une heure par jour elle aussi. Sans personne à qui parler. Sans pouvoir bénéficier de la lumière du soleil, de la compagnie de sa famille. Elle n'avait plus que lui…

Jonathan esquissa un sourire et fit face à Jessica, s'emparant de ses mains, la dévorant d'un regard amoureux.

_Bon, on fait ce que tu veux le reste du temps bleu dans ce cas._

_Tu sais ce que je veux…_

Un sourire évocateur illuminait son visage au travers de l'heure secrète. Répondant à son appel, Jonathan se pencha sur la jeune fille pour presser ses lèvres contre celles de sa petite amie. Un goût d'une douceur inégalable lui engourdie l'esprit, l'emplie de sérénité, le fit planer encore plus que d'habitude. Derrière ses paupières closes, il dessinait le visage de Jessica. Rousse foudroyante au visage juvénile et très mature à la fois. Des traits fins, une peau blanche et douce. Elle était belle. Adorable. Jonathan s'efforçait d'oublier que d'ici une poignée de minutes, ils devraient à nouveau se dire adieux. Pour elle, il ne s'écoulerait qu'une seconde mais pour lui… 24 heures condamnée à errer sur des routes droites, dans un paysage monotone et sec à conduire pour une destination qui ressemblait à toutes les autres ; et en compagnie d'une télépathe renfermée qui plus est. Quelle vaine ! L'excitation des premiers jours de voyage s'était tassée. A présent, il ne rêvait que d'aventure et de liberté dans le temps bleu.

Une série de regret s'immisça dans son esprit – il espérait que Melissa ne les entendrait pas. Qu'elle fermerait son esprit. « Si seulement l'éclair m'avait frappé aussi. Si seulement j'étais prisonnier du temps bleu moi aussi et pas piéger dans Flatland ! ». Oui, il savait que ces regrets ne devaient pas être connu, ni de Melissa qui ressentait la même chose que lui, ni de Jessica pour qui ce sentiment serait non seulement une blessure mais une insulte car, contrairement à lui, elle souhaitait plus que tout revenir dans le monde des humains.

Une part infime de lui ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que la raison qui a poussé Rex à disparaître soudainement serait qu'il se serait lancé à la recherche d'une solution pour ramener Jessica chez elle. Lorsque Melissa avait surprit ses pensées, elle l'avait fixé intensément mais n'avait émit aucun commentaire. Le sujet était clos, laissant un goût amer dans la bouche de Jonathan.

Quelques longues minutes s'écoulèrent avant que l'homme volant ne rompe leur baiser. Il souhaitait enregistrer les traits de sa petite amie avant de repartir. Il lui sourit tendrement, lui caressant le bras avec une grande tendresse. Ces moments étaient si beau, si intense alors que le retour à la réalité en compagnie de Melissa lui paraissait bien rude. Réagissant aux battements du cœur de Jessica, Jonathan se pencha pour ensevelir le visage de sa copine d'une succession de baiser chaud et doux. Elle soupirait de plénitude à mesure qu'ils planaient tous deux au-dessus de la station service.

_Qu'est-ce que j'aimerais que le temps s'arrête…_ soupira Jonathan en jetant un coup d'œil à la course de la lune sombre.

_Mais… Il __**EST**__ arrêté, souligna Jessica en s'esclaffant._

_Tu vois très bien ce que je veux dire._

_Oui. Ne jamais se séparer, revoir ma famille, mes amis…_ Enuméra Jessica en détaillant elle aussi le visage de son bien aimé.

Même s'il savait qu'il allait la revoir dans la soirée prochaine – et dans seulement une ou deux secondes pour elle -, les séparations devenaient de plus en plus pénibles. Chaque soir c'était la même chose. Trois quart d'heure de vol pour un quart d'heure de tendresse. Ce quotidien devenait lassant, répétitif. Autrefois, même s'il n'était pas à l'aise, Jessica et lui se tenaient la main dans Flatland. Maintenant, il n'y avait plus que lui. Lui, ce monde atroce qui le clouait au sol et Melissa. Très chouette comme vie…

Mécaniquement, les doigts de Jessica frôlèrent tendrement la chevelure brune de son amoureux, le berçant d'un regard aguicheur, l'incitant à l'embrasser encore et toujours. Sa vie à elle était nettement plus remplie. Des cours de vols, des sauvetages d'une Melissa assaillie par une horde de Darklings audacieux et la récupération de ces pauvres petits Midnighters sans défense. A son grand soulagement, la majorité des opérations de récupération de Midnighters se procédaient pendant l'heure secrète. Il était plus facile pour Melissa de localiser ses cibles qu'en pleine journée, assaillie par les milliards de pensées des êtres humains. Donc elle ne manquait jamais les sauvetages ou les présentations des nouveaux Midnighters. Mieux ! Elle échappait aux séparations douloureuses lorsque les apprentis Midnighters quittaient leur charmant petit groupe pour rejoindre Bixby, maintenant considéré comme le quartier général de tous les Midnighters. C'est Madeleine qui doit être contente !

Jonathan frôla du doigt le métal « d'Acariciandote », le bracelet qu'il avait autrefois offert à sa dulcinée autour du poignet pour la protéger de la menace des Darklings. Il faisait office de porte-bonheur. Jessica ne s'en séparait jamais, ce qui fit sourire le garçon.

_Oh ?_ S'étonna soudainement Jessica en ayant un mouvement de recul.

_Quoi ?_

_Je n'avais pas remarqué que tu avais grandis._

_Ah bon ?_ S'étonna Jonathan en fronçant les sourcils d'un air amusé.

_Si, si, sérieusement ! Tu as prit quelques bons centimètres,_ insista Jessica en admirant sa trouvaille comme s'il s'agissait de la révolution de l'année.

Jonathan haussa les épaules d'un air détaché. Cette révélation n'avait rien de surprenant après tout. L'homme volant était en pleine puberté et sa taille n'avait pas fini d'évoluer. Bientôt il deviendrait un homme mûr, toujours infantile, mais doté de beaucoup de classe et de charme. Ses goûts changeraient, sa façon de penser aussi. Tout serait différent. Telle est la dure loi de la vie.

Jessica ne se lassait pas d'admirer ses découvertes sur les changements physiques de Jonathan ainsi que ses expériences dans Flatland. Elle aimait lui demander ce qu'il avait vécu pendant la journée, vivant cette journée à son tour, partageant ses sensations… Mais pour Jonathan tout ceci n'était qu'une vaste plaisanterie. Une bouffonnerie comme dirait Melissa. Rien de tout ce qu'il pouvait raconter à Jessica ne valait la peine d'être vécu. Seul le temps bleu comptait. Mais il en était autre pour la prisonnière de l'heure secrète…

Enlaçant la taille de sa petite amie pour savourer son odeur et son contact une dernière fois avant la fin de l'heure secrète, Jonathan les fit descendre doucement sur la terre ferme. Ils marchaient silencieusement, main dans la main, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres. Jessica n'avait pas d'avantage de raison d'être malheureuse. Après tout, elle ne serait seule qu'une seconde. L'acrobate avait honte de l'envier. Mais c'était pourtant le cas. Si c'est possible, Jonathan aimerait plus que tout échanger sa place avec celle de sa petite amie. Il était persuadé de ne jamais le regretter.

La voiture de Jonathan se découpait sur un coin du parking. La silhouette de Melissa était recroquevillée sur le capot de la voiture, probablement à la recherche de leur Midnighter et savourant les dernières minutes qui la faisait jouir d'un silence presque total. Jonathan arrêta Jessica à plusieurs mètres de distance et incita la jeune fille à se tourner vers lui. Alors que la lune sombre s'apprêtait à disparaître derrière l'horizon, Jonathan murmura doucement :

_Bon, à tout de suite alors…_

_Passe une bonne journée,_ enchaina Jessica avec un sourire amusé qui se voulait encourageant.

Lentement le temps bleu s'effaça et Jonathan observa sa petite amie disparaître, se disloquer tel un fantôme qui retournerait de l'autre côté du pont, le visage paisible et accomplie. Maintenant, l'acrobate se retrouvait seul sur ce parking désert en pleine nuit, assaillie par un vent du Nord qui lui soutira quelques frissons. Et cette maudite gravité qui lui clouait les pieds sur Terre. D'un seul coup, la pluie torrentielle s'abattit sur ses épaules dans un vacarme assourdissant, étouffant ses pensées, accentuant sa solitude. D'un pas traînant, le garçon s'approcha de la voiture, la tête baissé, la gorge serré. Melissa s'était réfugié à l'intérieur du véhicule d'avantage pour échapper à la fraicheur de la nuit - et peut être empêché le torrent de pensées négative de l'acrobate s'infiltrer dans son esprit - que pour échapper à la pluie. Ce répit n'était de toute manière que de courte durée. Jonathan s'engouffra dans la voiture à sa place habituelle – derrière le volant – laissant des gouttes d'eau glisser le long de sa chevelure et de son visage. Lovant sa tête contre la banquette, il soupira en observant la pleine lune se refléter à travers une couche de nuage brumeux. Fidèle à ses habitudes, Melissa laissa planer le silence entre eux, fixant son esprit sur un point invisible afin de fermer son esprit. Jonathan doutait qu'elle y parvienne mais lui était reconnaissant d'essayer. Le brouhaha de la pluie devait faciliter les choses. C'est sur ce détail que décida de se concentrer le garçon, s'interdisant de trop penser.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Melissa lui tendit une serviette de bain qu'ils avaient volé au cours de leur précédente nuit dans un hôtel - dans une vraie chambre ! – et l'encouragea à se sécher. D'un sourire las, le garçon l'accepta.

_De rien_, dit-elle en réponse à ses remerciements silencieux. _Quand tu te seras reposé, on passera par Pereira. C'est sur la route de Florencia._

_Pourquoi Pereira ?_ S'enquit Jonathan en enfonçant son visage dans le tissu chaud de la serviette.

_Je viens de trouver un Midnighters qui vient de s'éveiller._

* - * - *

_Laisse-moi regarder ça de plus près !_ Scanda Jonathan d'un air dur en tendant son bras vers celui de la télépathe.

_**NE ME TOUCHE PAS !!**_ Hurla cette dernière en se reculant.

Ce geste trop brutal lui arracha une grimace douloureuse alors que les picotements violents parcoururent tout son corps. Adossée sur le sol, contre la portière de la voiture, Melissa adressait au jeune homme un regard hargneux, le plus menaçant qu'elle pouvait afin de dissuader quiconque de l'approcher d'avantage. Son bras avait une forme bizarre, comme sorti de son angle, et nécessitait des soins de toute urgence. Normal après une chute pareille ! Refusant de se laisser impressionner, Jonathan insista d'une voix sèche :

_Melissa ! Laisse-moi t'aider, s'il te plait._

_Si tu me touches, je te jure de réduire ta cervelle en bouillie !_ Menaça-t-elle en se calant contre la portière, tentant d'échapper à la main que lui tendait Jonathan comme si elle était remplie d'une poignée de mygale vénéneuse.

_Melissa, je… je suis vraiment désolée…_ Sanglota une petite voix tremblante derrière l'épaule de Jonathan.

_Courtney !_ L'interrompit ce dernier en se tournant vers la jeune Midnighter, craignant la furie de la télépathe. _Va chercher de quoi faire une attelle ! Une planche, des bandages, tout ce que tu trouveras dans la station service en bas de la colline._

_Mais… mais je…_

_Va !_ Insista Jonathan d'une voix qui se voulait calme face à l'urgence de la situation.

La jeune fille hésita quelques instants et finit par acquiescer d'un hochement de tête vigoureux. Son visage était déformé par une grande culpabilité qui fit tressaillir Melissa. Une fois la jeune fille disparue à l'horizon, Jonathan reporta son attention sur la télépathe. Son visage était pâle et martelé de petites coupures qu'elle s'était faite lorsque sa tête avait heurté plusieurs obstacles – branches, ronces, buissons, rochers. Une larme avait coulé le long de sa joue et elle retenait sa fureur et sa douleur devant Jonathan. Si seulement il pouvait la toucher pour diagnostiquer son état.

_N'y compte même pas !_ Rétorqua Melissa d'un ton sec.

_L'idée de te toucher ne me plait pas plus qu'à toi, mais il faut soigner tes blessures._

_Et depuis quand tu es devenu médecin, l'homme volant ?_

Jonathan ne releva pas la pique et se contenta de lui adresser un regard plein de supplication. Ce à quoi Melissa répondit par un reniflement de dédain en détournant la tête. Les jeunes Midnighters qui les accompagnait depuis Kuelap – ville plus au Nord du Perou - étaient déjà sous le choc suite à l'accident de l'heure secrète, sans pour autant que Jonathan éprouve d'avantage de difficulté à s'occuper d'une adolescente de 18 ans blessée qui refuse de se laisser toucher !

Cette pensée soutira un ricanement de la part de la télépathe, juste avant que son sourire se crispe sous la densité de la douleur. Cette blessure était bien plus pénible que ce que Melissa voulait bien faire croire. Inutile d'être télépathe pour le remarquer. Des gouttes de sueurs perlaient son front poisseux de sang que Jonathan avait entreprit d'éponger en la hissant du fossé après sa chute. L'homme volant fit une nouvelle tentative en approchant sa main du bras de Melissa mais la jeune fille se braqua aussitôt en le fusillant du regard.

_Melissa…_ Supplia-t-il, interrompant tout mouvement.

Rien à faire, elle n'écoutait pas. Quelle tête de mule ! Jonathan comprenait parfaitement le dégoût de Melissa pour l'espèce humaine – ces êtres inférieurs qui débordent de pensées négatives et assaillantes -, il l'avait ressenti à maintes reprises en frôlant accidentellement la télépathe, mais cette perspective n'était pas des plus réjouissantes pour lui non plus. Tout comme le fait de la voir dans cet état : tremblante, apeurée et blessée.

Quelques gémissements plaintifs émanèrent de deux autres Midnighters qui s'étaient lovés l'un contre l'autre, au pied d'un arbre centenaire. La forêt était baignée d'une obscurité envahissante et les falaises montagneuses qui les entouraient ne parurent jamais aussi menaçantes qu'aujourd'hui. Les températures automnales commençaient à augmenter dans le rideau forestier. Faiblement éclairé par le scintillement d'une demi-lune éclatante et de quelques étoiles. Les échos des peurs et des pleurs des apprentis firent grincer Melissa. Jonathan entreprit de les éloigner pour faciliter le dialogue avec Melissa.

_N'insiste pas !_ Trancha cette dernière entre ses dents. _Je refuse de me laisser toucher par quelqu'un d'autre que Rex !_

_Il n'est pas là, d'accord Melissa ? Et pour le moment tu as besoin d'aide !_

_Certainement pas de la tienne ! Aïe !_

A force de s'agiter, Melissa subissait les élans de son bras cassé ainsi que des courbatures qui traversaient une partie de ses membres. Jonathan était impuissant. Tous les récents évènements lui revinrent à la figure, tel un coup de boomerang qu'il avait envoyé pour se débarrasser temporairement de sentiments encombrants et lui permettre d'agir efficacement – ce qui ne fut pas une grande réussite jusqu'à maintenant.

Après avoir roulé durant des heures toute la journée, le petit groupe de Midnighters – les professeurs Jonathan et Melissa, accompagnés de trois apprentis qu'ils avaient localisés en route, dont le jeune télépathe perçu par Melissa - avait décidé de faire une halte en bordure de route, au creux d'une falaise près d'un lac scintillant. Le paysage offrait des vertus revigorantes et un air pur agréable pour permettre de se ressourcer. L'absence de foule était plus reposante pour Melissa, ce qui était un bienfait pour tout le monde. La télépathe se montrait systématiquement agressive lorsque sa conscience était mise à rude épreuve, attaquée par la ruée de pensées humaines.

Alors que les deux anciens – trois si l'on compte Jessica - bénéficiaient des bienfaits de l'heure secrète pour enseigner leur savoir à leur apprenti-Midnighters - le temps qu'ils rejoignent Bixby, leur quartier général -, une horde de grouilleurs accompagnés de leur chef - les Darklings ayant revêtit la forme de grand félin aux dents luisantes - les avait encerclés dans le but de savourer un succulent diner. Habitué à ce genre de situation – et prévenu quelques secondes plus tôt par la télépathe – Jonathan et Melissa avait jugé utile d'enseigner l'art de combattre les ennemi à leur futurs héritiers. A leur dernière escale dans une ville, Jonathan avait fait le stock de vis et de boulons pendant l'heure secrète, le genre de métal qui répugne ces créatures des ténèbres. Au contact du métal, les grouilleurs s'embrasaient et disparaissaient, répandant une odeur de chair brûlé dans l'air. Jessica s'était débarrassé des Darklings les plus puissant à l'aide de sa fidèle torche électrique rebaptisé « Luminescences incontrôlable scintillantes » pour l'occasion. Mot de 39 lettres – sans aucun sens mais ça n'avait pas d'importance -, très efficace contre ce genre de créatures. Une suggestion de Dess lors de leur dernière conversation téléphonique. La jeune polymathe avait quitté Bixby pour Los Angeles. Son talent inné pour les math lui avait valu une place dans une grande université. La chasse au Darklings, très peu pour elle… Toujours aucune nouvelle de Rex, ce à quoi Melissa avait répondu par un haussement d'épaule indifférent. Mais Jonathan avait descellé sa tristesse et son amertume. C'est ce manque de concentration qui provoqua l'accident...

Courtney, la plus jeune Midnighter du groupe – le télépathe Tyler étant le plus âgé avec Loïs, sa meilleure amie – était la plus sensible et la plus effrayée par l'heure secrète. Dans un mouvement de panique, Courtney avait lancé à l'aveuglette ses boulons sur les ennemis. Rageurs, les grouilleurs – ayant la forme de serpents visqueux - s'étaient écartés vivement et menaçait de lui sauter à la gorge pour la mordre. Dans un élan de panique incontrôlable, la jeune fille s'apprêtait à prendre la fuite en hurlant. Les recommandations de Jonathan n'étaient pas suffisantes pour raisonner la fillette. Et l'adolescente n'avait pas vu que Melissa se tenait juste derrière elle, perdue dans ses pensées, bien loin du combat qui se livrait sous ses yeux. Les deux filles s'étaient alors heurtées de plein fouet. Suite au choc vigoureux, la télépathe s'était retrouvée projeté en arrière et s'affalait sur le sol au rebord de la falaise. Jusqu'à ce que le pant rocheux instable ne se dérobe malencontreusement sous elle. Et l'entraîner dans le gouffre obscur sous les yeux horrifiés des Midnighters.

Sa tête avait heurté de nombreux arbres et ses bras écorchés de nombreux buissons ainsi que la surface rocheuse de la falaise qui descendait en biais – au grand soulagement de Jonathan. La chute fut très brève et stoppé par un arbre résistant planté en plein milieu de la pente. Les gémissements de Melissa furent la seule preuve qu'elle était toujours en vie.

C'était l'homme volant qui s'était chargé de remonter la télépathe sur la Terre ferme avant la fin de l'heure secrète. Utilisant la conscience ébranlée de la télépathe pour la porter dans ses bras sans qu'elle ne ressente le contact de sa peau et le flux de ses pensées paniquées. Seul Jonathan avait perçu quelques images de la jeune fille. D'abord une douleur fulgurante, puis la peur de mourir sans avoir revu Rex… Toutes ses pensées tournaient autour du voyant à ce moment. Son visage, son regard, sa gentillesse à son égard et ses bras chaleureux, sans oublier ses baisers enfiévrés dont l'image qui s'imposait à son esprit répugnaient Jonathan. Sans perdre sa concentration, l'homme volant avait déposé délicatement la jeune fille sur le sol juste à temps. Avant qu'elle ne reprenne conscience et ne lui hurle de la lâcher avec toute la colère qu'elle pouvait ressentir en cet instant. Plus la douleur de son bras déformé par la chute. La lune sombre termina sa course folle dans le ciel et disparu lentement, emportant le temps bleu avec elle, laissant Jessica dans l'angoisse et les autres Midnighters dans la panique.

Voilà où ils en étaient. Jonathan luttait depuis plusieurs heures pour convaincre Melissa que son état nécessitait des soins. Qu'à défaut de l'emmener à l'hôpital, elle ne devait pas bouger, ni gesticuler. Et dans le meilleur des cas, se reposer. La perspective de lui prodiguer les premiers soins et observer son bras déformé fut vite écourtée par les cris de la télépathe. Plus que la douleur, c'était la colère qui déformait ses traits. Une colère qui échappait à l'homme volant.

_Est-ce que tu peux te lever ?_ Demanda Jonathan en réfléchissant à un moyen de soulager la télépathe.

_C'est mon bras qui est blessé, pas mes jambes !_ Trancha-t-elle d'un ton cinglant avant de tirer une nouvelle grimace de douleur.

_Je vais t'aider à t'installer dans la voiture, ça sera plus confortable._

_Ne me __**t-o-u-c-h-e p-a-s**__ !_ Articula-t-elle avec dédain effectuant un mouvement de recul.

_Bon ça suffit maintenant Melissa ! Tu sais très bien que Rex lui-même m'ordonnerait de te toucher si ta santé en dépendait ! Alors cesse de faire l'enfant, tu n'arriveras à rien toute seule et tu le sais !_

Melissa se contenta de bougonner sans masquer sa frustration en subissant la tourmente de douleur sans broncher. Son visage orné de blessures superficielles était pâle sous le clair de lune et des gouttes de sueur perlaient son front. Jonathan était désespéré. Sans la toucher, il ne pouvait lui apporter son soutient. Et sans la gravité de minuit, il était bien incapable de la soulever sans la blesser. Admettons qu'il puisse la toucher, l'homme volant serait bien incapable de la déplacer sans heurt.

_Est-ce que… Est-ce qu'on peut aider ?_ Suggéra timidement l'un des Midnighters derrière l'épaule de Jonathan après avoir reprit le contrôle de ses émotions.

Allez-vous-en !! S'écria soudainement Melissa en enfourchant ses cheveux de sa main valide, son visage dominé par une expression dégoûtée. Ne m'approchez pas avec votre culpabilité et vos bons sentiments !! Eloignez-vous de moi ! Tout de suite !

Le jeune Midnighters, surprit, se recula le visage déconfit, ce qui fit geindre la télépathe d'avantage en ressentant sa culpabilité et son amertume. L'état de Melissa soumis à la pression de son bras ne nécessitait pas des émotions superflues d'autrui en plus. La priorité était d'éloigner tout ce qui pouvait causer du tord à la jeune fille.

_Euhm… Essayez de remplir les gourdes d'eau dans la source en contrebas. Et surtout ne tombez pas_, ordonna Jonathan sans quitter Melissa des yeux.

_D'accord…_

Les deux jeunes Midnighters s'éloignèrent avec plaisir de la télépathe, les mains remplis de leur gourde jetant des regards renfrognés derrière eux. On ne peut pas dire que Melissa faisait l'unanimité au sein de ce groupe-ci. Mais cela ne semblait pas la déranger outre mesure.

Habitué à être mise à l'écart autrefois – excepté par Rex – Melissa passait la plus clair partie de son temps à concevoir des plans douteux avec le voyant ou à régler les problèmes déplaisants comme contraindre les parents de Jessica à oublier la punition sévère qu'ils lui avait imposé alors qu'il était primordial que Jessica découvre le pouvoir qu'elle détenait…

Mais aujourd'hui, une Melissa complètement différente se présentait à Jonathan. Fragile, désespérée, blessée, tourmentée… Jamais l'homme volant n'avait vu la télépathe – celle que Dess surnommait la « reine des garce » - dans un tel état de colère et d'abattement. Même lorsque la jeune fille avait traversé le pare-brise de sa voiture plus d'un an auparavant, son visage était resté fermé, serein, ses pensées concentrés autour de Rex qu'elle voulait sauver à tout prix et aucune larme ne coulait alors sur ses joues. Probablement une vertu du « Rex power », supposa Jonathan. Cette appellation soutira un sourire amusé à la télépathe.

Jamais il n s'était aperçu à quel point le voyant était important pour elle. D'ailleurs, jamais Jonathan n'avait jugé utile d'apprendre à connaître Melissa. En plus de l'impressionner par ses dons incroyables, elle l'effrayait tout autant par son ton froid, distant, cynique et capable du pire. Tous avaient encore le souvenir du père de Rex, enfoncé dans son fauteuil, déblatérant des propos incohérents et vide de sens. Un fou, un dément qui a perdu toute conscience des choses. Il fut le premier cobaye de Melissa lorsqu'elle ne contrôlait pas ses pouvoirs. A présent il n'était rien de plus qu'un invalide, un paumé dont Rex doit s'occuper… En y pensant, Melissa devait se sentir comme responsable de l'état du père de Rex. Sans ça et sans ce qu'ils avaient fait subir à Madeleine, peut être que le voyant serait avec eux en cet instant.

_Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié !_ Cracha Melissa en fixant un point invisible.

Dépité, Jonathan baissa les armes et décida de s'asseoir à côté d'elle, maintenant une certaine distance entre eux et savoura les joies d'un silence uniquement troublé par le ululement d'une chouette nocturne ou le martellement des branches d'arbre et le crépitement des feuilles envahis par l'obscurité de la nuit...

* - * - *

Les minutes défilaient lentement. D'interminables secondes pendant lesquelles Melissa sentait les regards en coin de l'homme volant posé sur elle. Son regard ardent laissait des marques brûlantes sur la peau de la télépathe. Son inquiétude démesurée, exaspérante et dénuée de sens était insupportable. Inapproprié ! Il est inconcevable que le garçon se montre aussi attentionné avec elle qu'il ne le serrait jamais avec sa propre petite amie qui l'attendait chaque seconde de l'heure secrète avec une ardeur inimaginable (sauf pour la télépathe). Leurs rapports à tous deux étaient autrement différent et, Melissa le savait pour avoir subtilisé ces données dans l'esprit de l'homme volant, Jonathan éprouvait aussi peu de considération pour elle, qu'elle en avait pour lui.

Chacun d'eux avait ses propres raisons de poursuivre ce voyage. Même si Melissa n'était pas certaine de celles qui ont poussé son Rex à demeurer à Bixby et elle à entreprendre cette quête interminable. La télépathe et l'acrobate avaient décidé intérieurement de se supporter mutuellement tout le temps où ils voyageraient ensembles. Mais ils n'étaient certainement pas contrains à s'entendre à la perfection… Pas comme deux anciens potes qui auraient participés à la guerre ou des choses du genre – évènement dramatique connu pour resserrer les liens comme ce récent accident qui poussait Jonathan à se montrer plus prévenant que d'accoutumé... Autrement, leur lien se limitait à la chasse aux Darklings rebelles et à la recherche de leur successeur. Pourtant, force est d'admettre - son grand damne - que Jonathan la traitait comme son égal. Comme une amie en de rares occasions lorsqu'il s'ennuyait au volant de la voiture et commençait à plaisanter avec elle. De nature simpliste, le garçon partait du principe que s'il voyageait ensemble, cela faisait d'eux des amis. Combien même Melissa s'évertuerait à lui compliquer la tâche et lui mettrait des bâtons dans les roues, l'homme volant préférerait cette situation à rester isolé jusqu'au douzième coup de minuit… Cette étrange dépendance à son égard intrigua Melissa. D'autant qu'elle ne parvenait pas à saisir le sens de ce changement d'attitude envers elle.

C'était probablement un atout du pouvoir personnel de Jonathan : sa générosité… Son insouciance était tellement pure et dérisoire que Melissa en ressentait de la jalousie et de la rancœur. Un désir intense de briser cet équilibre. Juste histoire de lui faire ravaler sa culpabilité et sa compassion à l'égard de la télépathe, comme si elle était la plus malheureuse du monde. Esquissant un sourire sarcastique, tout en ignorant la douleur lancinante de son bras, Melissa dit d'une voix suave :

_Jessica en a de la chance de t'avoir comme copain. Mister sans soucis en personne !_

_Sans soucis ?_ Reprit Jonathan d'un air interrogateur.

_Je me demande juste… Tu ne t'es jamais posé de question au sujet de Jessica ?_

_De quel genre ?_

Melissa ricana doucement en constatant la niaiserie de l'homme volant. Si le garçon était en mesure de la trouver elle-même pitoyable avec son Rex – interprétation de ses pensées -, lui ne valait pas mieux ! Melissa se trouvait peut être à des kilomètres de celui qu'elle aime, sans nouvelle de lui, sans preuve qu'il était bien en vie, pourtant la situation de Jonathan n'était pas des plus glorieuse. Sa propre petite amie était coincée dans un univers parallèle ! Condamné à errer dans un monde dénué de vie, isolé de la lumière, destiné à grandir et vieillir moins vite que les autres. A perdre tous ceux qu'elle aime…

N'existant pas plus qu'une heure par jour – le temps de l'heure secrète -, Jessica conserverait ses 16 ans pendant très longtemps tandis que lui vieillirait et mourrait quand son heure viendrait. Aujourd'hui même il allait sur 18 ans. Cette situation fit doucement rire la télépathe. Elle se réjouissait intérieurement du malheur de ce couple maudit entre lequel elle s'était retrouvée coincé. Condamnée à tenir la chandelle. Et en même temps, elle se sentait bien triste pour l'homme volant dont la niaiserie était affolante…

_Vous êtes bien pathétique le porte-flambeau et toi. Tu ne t'es jamais posé de question sur sa situation ? Sur votre avenir à tous les deux ? Je veux bien croire que ce n'est pas ton style de penser à ça. Mais vu les circonstances, même toi tu dois t'interroger, non ?_

_Tu veux parler du fait qu'elle conservera son âge quand moi je ne serais plus qu'un vieux débris ?_

Cette remarque arracha un hoquet de surprise à la jeune fille. Un raz-de-marée de pensées se bouscula dans l'esprit de la télépathe, troubla sa conscience, ébranla son propre cœur meurtri par tant de peine amère et solitude. Les pensées de Jonathan heurtait ses barrières, lui laissait ressentir ses appels de détresse. Comment un cœur si pur, un esprit aussi à la dérive pouvait-il ressentir autant de vide en lui ?

Laissant peser le silence entre eux, ignorant le souffle du vent caresser ses cheveux et écarté les mèches de son visage, Jonathan attrapa le regard de Melissa et déversa l'étendue de ses réflexions dans la tête de la télépathe avec autant de violence qu'il se serait cru capable, espérant même égoïstement lui donner un horrible mal de crâne pour ce qu'elle l'efforçait de ressentir. Sa vengeance personnelle. Une compassion nouvelle anima les traits de Melissa alors qu'elle dévisageait le garçon, attendant qu'il ouvre la bouche. En cet instant, elle portait un regard nouveau sur le garçon assit en face d'elle… Refusant ce genre de sentiments, elle secoua la tête pour chasser ces images que lui projetait le garçon.

_Chaque jour que je passe dans Flatland m'éloigne un peu plus de Jessica…_ Prononça-t-il d'une voix distante, blessée.

Melissa observait silencieusement l'homme volant serrer ses poings tremblants qu'il avait enfoncé dans ses poches, croyant dissimuler sa colère à la jeune fille – c'était peine perdue. Les yeux clos, le visage baissé, il serra les dents, refoulant sa tristesse, contenant sa frustration. Jonathan semblait au bord du gouffre, prit d'assaut par des sentiments trop difficile à gérer pour ce garçon insouciant. Melissa s'en voulu presque d'avoir douté de ses sentiments. D'avoir brisé elle-même la carapace qu'il s'était forgé, le bouclier destiné à protéger son cœur - comme ce qu'elle faisait elle-même.

Comment ce garçon si gai, si léger pouvait-il abriter des émotions si lourdes capables de la contraindre à s'apitoyer sur son sort ? Elle ? La reine de l'arrogance et du mépris ? Elle ressentait la peine d'autrui et le regrettait même un peu !

Elle venait d'ouvrir une blessure due à d'intenses moments de réflexion. Pendant que la télépathe s'interrogeait sur son lien avec Rex, Jonathan avait déjà tiré ses propres conclusions concernant Jessica…

Celui qui parvenait à détourner les pensées de la télépathe du voyant n'était rien d'autre qu'une coquille vide… Celui qui lui rappelait qu'elle avait prit la bonne décision concernant le fait de quitter Bixby ne paraissait plus aussi fier et insouciant qu'il l'était auparavant lorsqu'il n'était qu'un adolescent avide de sensation forte et passionné par le vol et la pesanteur. Il avait réussi à lui faire comprendre que ce voyage en sa compagnie – en LEUR compagnie à lui et Jessica – ne serait pas si terrible. Qu'il n'était pas vain. Mais elle saisit à présent l'étendue de ses sentiments… ce vide qui s'est formé à mesure qu'il comprenait lui-même ce que cette nouvelle situation impliquait pour leur couple. Mais lui, il avait enfouis ces sentiments dans un coin de sa tête. S'interdisant d'y penser. Pour lui. Pour Jessica qui avait tant besoin de lui. Et à présent, il était confronté de nouveau à cette dure réalité. Tout ça pour combler la satisfaction personnelle de Melissa à se croire supérieur…

Sa profonde tristesse se déversa à flot dans l'esprit de la télépathe. Comme une violente avalanche se répandant au creux d'une montagne. Comme un brasier enflammant une forêt sans jamais pouvoir s'arrêter. S'ajoutant à son propre désespoir, rependant toujours plus de douleur et de peine insurmontable dans son esprit confus. Son mal de tête s'amplifia. Les larmes menaçaient de couler. Non pas sa tristesse personnelle qu'elle avait réussi à barricader derrière un mur de froideur, mais celle de Jonathan et Jessica qui ne pouvaient pleurer par respect pour son conjoint.

« _Faîtes que cela cesse !_ » Suppliait Melissa en s'efforçant de garder une certaine contenance. L'homme volant allait lâcher. Pas besoin de le toucher pour s'en apercevoir. Il était faible, plus faible qu'elle. C'était insupportable.

_Ca fait un moment que j'y pense… Depuis que je t'ai touché près de Prince George… J'ai perçu les calculs de Dess dans ton esprit…_ Avoua-t-il d'une voix absente. _Vu qu'elle ne vit qu'une heure quand moi j'en vis vingt-cinq, je serais probablement mort de vieillesse avant qu'elle atteigne ses 19 ans… Je sais ce que ça implique…_

Prit dans un sérieux dilemme dont il ne voulait pas connaître l'issue, Jonathan enfonça son visage au creux de ses genoux remontés contre son torse. Non, il n'était pas stupide, bien au contraire. Pendant longtemps, Melissa décrivait Jonathan comme un garçon simplet, idiot, décalé et simple d'esprit. Insouciant qui ne pense qu'à lui, à son plaisir infinie de voler et se désintéresse de tout ce qui touche l'heure secrète. C'est ce qu'elle avait perçue dans ses pensées lorsqu'elle lui a prit la main la première fois qu'ils ont volé ensembles avec Rex pour échapper à la menace des Darklings dans la fosse aux serpents à Bixby. Mais ce n'était pas ce Jonathan à qui elle avait à faire aujourd'hui. Celui-ci avait prit le temps de réfléchir à la situation. Il avait tiré ses propres conclusions qui rejoignaient celles de Dess. Un jour, il vieillirait et mourrait alors que Jessica Day resterait figée dans ses 16 ans probablement un long moment.

Pendant que lui vivait, elle disparaissait…

De ce fait, l'homme volant peinait à admettre l'inéluctable : son histoire avec Jessica avait cruellement prit fin ce jour ! Ce jour maudit où, pour sauver généreusement ce monde détestable, elle avait offert sa vie, plongeant sa main dans cet éclair, afin de fermer la déchirure de l'espace-temps qui offrait aux Darklings l'accès à leur monde et aux humains. Au moment où Jessica avait disparu du monde, qu'elle avait basculé de manière irrémédiable dans le temps bleu, tout s'était terminé. Mais l'acrobate avait refusé de l'admettre, préférant vivre l'instant présent, refouler son amertume et ces conclusions. Car elle continuait d'exister, même au travers d'un autre monde. Aujourd'hui encore son esprit refusait cette évidence, renvoyait ces pensées obscures, se battait pour croire qu'il y avait une solution pour faire revenir Jessica définitivement.

Sauf qu'il n'y en avait pas. Même si l'homme volant passait pour un égoïste indépendant qui n'avait besoin de personne, Melissa pouvait sentir sa douleur d'avoir perdu l'élue de son cœur – et non pas un simple attachement comme le pensait Melissa -, comme elle avait perdu son amour à Bixby. La plaie de son propre cœur – la douleur d'avoir été abandonné une nouvelle fois - se rouvrit doucement. Il se déchira dans un bruit de verre brisé. Le sang coula à nouveau dans sa poitrine et le goût métallique rougeâtre picotait sa langue. Sa main tremblante encore valide, recouvrée d'un gant de soie noir, se posa sur l'épaule du jeune homme d'un air compatissant.

Les épaules du garçon étaient fragiles et secouées de soubresauts. Malgré tout, il retenait ses larmes et refusait de déverser sa tristesse. Pas devant Melissa ! Alors qu'elle-même était aussi fragile que lui - c'est du moins ce qu'elle perçu à travers son esprit.

Se laisser engloutir par des émotions aussi lourdes que douloureuses… Quel comble pour un acrobate !

_Hé, l'homme volant,_ tenta Melissa d'un ton neutre, espérant d'avantage faire cesser ce flux de tourments que lui témoigner réellement de l'intérêt. _Tu ne voudrais pas que ton porte-flambeau te voit dans cet état, si ?_

Un frisson secoua le garçon. Il tourna le dos à la télépathe, probablement incapable de donner une quelconque répartie et refusant de montrer sa faiblesse à la jeune fille. Ce que les hommes peuvent être inutilement fiers ! Un silence pesant s'installa entre eux pendant lequel Melissa tenta de fermer son esprit et laisser un peu d'intimité au garçon. Elle ressentait le souffle du vent sur son visage, l'agréable odeur des pins qui se mêlait à l'amertume du garçon.

De nombreuses minutes passèrent jusqu'au retour des trois Midnighters. A leur arrivé, le sujet était clos. Plus enthousiaste, Courtney présenta ses trouvailles à l'homme volant : une fine planche grotesque ainsi qu'une ficelle et des bandages dénichés au refuge du coin. Bien entendu, elle s'était abstenue d'aborder leur récent accident et la blessure de Melissa. Autrement les propriétaires auraient certainement appelé les secours et Melissa ne se serait pas laisser toucher si facilement. Le scandale aurait été grand et aurait retardé leur voyage. La télépathe lui en était intérieurement reconnaissante malgré la rancœur qu'elle ressentait pour cette apprentie maladroite et trouillarde. Les deux autres Midnighters avaient remplis les gourdes d'eau et tout le monde était prêt à partir.

Revêtant un visage léger et fidèle à lui-même comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, Jonathan entreprit de créer une attelle pour la télépathe. Refoulant son mépris et son dégoût, Melissa laissa le jeune homme l'approcher et l'aider à prendre place dans la voiture. Elle tentait d'ignorer la main de Jonathan soutenant sa taille et réfuta un rictus douloureux lorsqu'il la déposa sur la banquette avant. La bonne humeur animait à présent la voiture parmi les apprentis pendant que Jonathan vérifiait son attelle provisoire. Evitant les gestes trop brutaux, trop vif, s'assurant qu'elle était bien installée, Jonathan se montrait bien trop prévenant malgré son regard fuyant. Sa générosité le perdra un jour…

Melissa observait attentivement ce visage concentré et arpentait ses pensées, toutes tournées vers Jessica. Délicieuse, romantique, comme l'eau d'un fleuve suivant sa route dans un sifflement mélodieux.

_Quoi ?_ Lui demanda Jonathan en fronçant les sourcils, interloqué.

_Rien… Merci l'homme volant. Et…_ Hésita-t-elle en grimaçant comme si ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire allait lui arracher la langue. _Désolée pour tout à l'heure. Pour ce que je t'ai dit…_

_Non_, l'interrompit-il doucement en secouant la tête avec un sourire. _C'est moi qui m'excuse… Cette situation doit être aussi pénible pour toi qu'elle l'est pour moi…_

Contrairement à la grimace qu'elle aurait tirée quelques temps plus tôt en subissant ces émotions peu flatteuses et insupportables – la compassion en l'occurrence -, Melissa lui esquissa un sourire las, acquiesçant ses propos. Après réflexion et un soupir profond, le jeune homme s'installa sur la banquette près d'elle, fixant un point invisible sur le tableau de bord.

_Rex te manque…_ Ajouta-t-il dans un murmure quasi-inaudible.

Ce n'était pas une question, mais une constatation. Melissa ferma les yeux pour tenter de refouler la peine qui menaçait d'engloutir tout son corps. L'indifférence était encore la meilleure attitude à adopter. C'est le genre d'émotion avec laquelle elle était le plus familiarisé…

La douleur, la tristesse… Très peu pour elle. Hors de question de revivre l'une de ces nuits remplis de cauchemars qui la tourmentait. Elle se réveillerait à nouveau en larme, hurlant de désespoir à l'idée que l'homme de sa vie se trouvait à des kilomètres d'elle et qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen de le revoir. Qu'il ne voulait peut être plus d'elle. Et ça, c'était trop pour un seul esprit… Bien que dès le début, Melissa savait pertinemment que la vie était faite de rencontres et de séparations. Que les sentiments évoluent, que personne ne vit l'amour parfait et unique durant toute une vie… Qu'on peut aimer plusieurs personnes avant de trouver la bonne… Que la vie est trop courte pour se poser ce genre de questions… Mais pour l'heure, la perspective de tirer un trait sur cette histoire qui a beaucoup compté pour elle était quelque chose d'ingérable.

S'efforçant de refouler sa compassion affligeante, Jonathan continua d'une voix hésitante :

_Je sais que je ne devrais pas te considérer comme une…_

_Garce ?_ Suggéra-t-elle en lisant le mot dans l'esprit de l'acrobate, ce à quoi il répondit par un sourire gêné. _Oh ne t'en fais pas. J'ai l'habitude._

_Ca n'est pas correct malgré tout... Tu as eut ta part de malchance. On ferait mieux de se serrer les coudes dans l'adversité au lieu de s'envoyer des piques…_

_On est humain l'homme volant, que veux-tu ? Nous sommes forcé de ressentir ces sentiments, ça fait parti des règles du jeu. Toi et moi… On a perdu quelque chose d'irremplaçable. Mais la vie ne s'arrête pas. On fera comme tout le monde : on survivra et on tournera la page._

_Je ne veux pas y penser…_ Maugréa Jonathan en secouant furtivement la tête. _Je ne veux pas… mettre un terme à tout ça dans l'immédiat._

Melissa laissa peser les mots de Jonathan, interceptant le reste de sa réflexion par télépathie, comme si l'acrobate souhaitait développer un nouveau lien entre eux. C'est pourtant ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire : tourner la page et éventuellement rencontré d'autres personnes. C'est la vie qui veut ça, pas de quoi en faire tout un plat...

Croisant son regard bleu et froid, le fil des pensées de l'acrobate s'écoulèrent dans l'esprit de la télépathe, lisse et clair : « _et toi non plus tu ne devrais plus y penser. Ne pas vivre dans le passé_ ». Ce à quoi Melissa répondit par un sourire sarcastique en songeant que c'était l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité.

Sur ces mots, il tendit une main dans la direction de la jeune femme, paume en l'air. Cette invitation déclencha un mouvement de recul chez Melissa et ses yeux s'arrondirent de stupeur, gagné par l'inquiétude et l'amertume. Regrettant presque cet instant de complicité mentale. Ses épaules furent parcourues de frissons et son cœur battit la chamade. Jonathan lui-même était hésitant sur ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Ce qu'il cherchait à faire évoluer. Mais il savait que faire du sur-place n'entraînait rien de bon.

« _Tourne la page. Pense un peu à toi…_ » Lui murmura-t-il dans son esprit paisible malgré les batifolages des apprentis Midgnighers qui gesticulaient sur la banquette arrière de la voiture. Indifférents à la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux, comparant leur expérience personnelle par rapport à l'heure secrète. Ce qu'ils avaient ressenti : peur, hésitation, force et anxiété… Ces mêmes sentiments qui animaient les yeux de Jonathan que le contact psychique avec Melissa troublait. Pourquoi cherchait-il à être le cobaye de la télépathe ? Ce courage l'amusa intérieurement. Calant sa tête contre la banquette, elle observa intensément la main que lui tendait le garçon. Elle était plus grande que celle de Rex. La preuve qu'ils grandissaient chaque jour un peu plus. Pourtant Jonathan lui apparu tel un faible enfant qui hésite à tendre la main à son camarade blessé. Que croyait-il faire ? Ce n'est rien de plus qu'un substitue comparé à Rex !

Lentement, Melissa ôta son gant, révélant ses longs doigts fins et gracieux, un à un. La vue de sa peau claire affola le cœur de Jonathan. Son appréhension se renforça. Sa main tremblait faiblement. Melissa masqua sa satisfaction à l'idée d'être toujours aussi impressionnable. Voir le garçon s'affoler à la simple idée de la toucher l'amusa presque d'avantage qu'elle se répugnait à effleurer une autre personne que Rex. Mais dans le fond, elle était bien incapable de refouler son désir de renouveler l'expérience. Et peut être reconstitué sa carapace antihumaine ainsi que reprendre le contrôle du flux de pensées qui l'entourait…

De ses yeux pétillants, Melissa frôla du bout des doigts la paume glacé de Jonathan et savoura les pensées du garçon à la peau dorée. Se délecta de son parfum et de son goût épicé sur sa langue.

Le corps du garçon se crispa à mesure que leurs pensées se mêlaient avec fracas et violence dans un tourbillon d'émotions virulentes qui rappelait à quel point le talent de Melissa pouvait être une malédiction. Loin d'être habitué à ressentir l'intensité des pensées d'autrui, Jonathan grimaça en suivant l'accumulation d'images qui infiltraient son esprit tel un typhon s'engouffrant de force dans son esprit perturbé. Bien qu'elle maîtrise l'art de s'immiscer dans les pensées d'autrui par contacte physique, Melissa ne cherchait pas à épargner le garçon. Elle agressait volontairement l'homme volant, le soumettant à rude épreuve, lui faisant ressentir la violence de ses émotions qu'elle décuplait volontairement pour lui signaler sa désapprobation face à ce projet audacieux. Elle voulait le dissuader de recommencer. Lui rappeler QUI elle était et qu'il ne pouvait se permettre de la sous-estimer ou de s'ouvrir à elle.

Sentant que sa tête allait exploser, le garçon se recula brusquement, le souffle court, le regard affolé. Dans l'obscurité de la nuit, Melissa discerna quelques goûtes de sueurs qui glissaient de son front. Sa main tremblait. Contrairement à la télépathe qui souriait paisiblement, d'un air provoquant et frôlant une arrogance insolente.

_Si tu espères arriver à quelque chose avec moi, tu te trompes lourdement_, précisa-t-elle sur un ton malicieux.

Encore sous le choc du contact, Jonathan fixa sa paume comme s'il craignait d'y trouver la marque de la main brûlante de Melissa. Seules restaient les sensations et un goût métallique dans sa bouche. La violence de l'expérience lui avait valu de se mordre la langue. Il ne manquait plus que ça… D'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, c'était la première fois que Jonathan touchait Melissa de son pleins gré afin de partager ses pensées et ses émotions. Et peut être la comprendre d'avantage. Ainsi que se rappeler à quel point ces intrusions involontaires dans l'esprit des autres Midnighters pouvaient lui coûter. Oui, le pouvoir de Melissa était impressionnant. Elle jouait avec lui, avec ses réactions. Jonathan avait décerné sa malice à lui faire subir toutes ces tortures mentales. Et malgré tout, il en ressenti une étrange curiosité mêlée à de la satisfaction. Une satisfaction qui surprit la télépathe lorsqu'elle assimila les émotions de l'homme volant qui étaient contraires au résultat escompté. Jonathan leva les yeux sur le visage de la télépathe, cherchant quelque chose qu'elle-même ignorait. Son visage lisse affichait l'étonnement, ses yeux mauves dévisageaient l'homme volant avec son teint brun renforcé par les ténèbres de la nuit et pâle sous l'influence de la lune.

Interrompant leur échange mental, l'un des jeunes Midnighters se pencha dans leur direction, impatients de reprendre la route. Se pinçant les lèvres avec harassement, l'homme volant se força à reprendre le volant, s'assurant une nouvelle fois que la télépathe était bien attachée et que son bras ne la faisait pas souffrir d'avantage. Il alluma le moteur, accompagné par les exclamations enthousiastes des apprentis. Puis, dans un murmure, Jonathan souffla :

_On renouvellera l'expérience..._

Haussant les épaules d'un air indifférent, Melissa n'en garda pas moins les yeux fixé sur sa propre main qui vibrait encore de leur dernier échange. Sûr de lui, confiant, Jonathan fixa son regard sur l'horizon et appuya sur la pédale d'accélération. Sur ces mots, il s'enfonça sur les routes sinueuses et étroites de la montagne forestière, en route pour leur prochaine direction.


	3. Chapter 3 Une paranthèse

**Chapitre 3 – Melissa [ 21 h 16 ]**

La musique tapante résonnait au sein de la voiture, bercée par l'agitation tumultueuse de deux Midnighters déchaînées à l'arrière de la voiture, balançant les mains au rythme du son, gesticulant de manière grossières et chantant à tue-tête sans se soucier de leurs faux accords. Elles fredonnaient, beuglaient, s'esclaffaient avec insouciance sans se préoccuper du mal de crâne grandissant dans la tête de Melissa. Un tintamarre tonitruant mélangé à l'odeur acre de la transpiration et du tabac qui brouillait sa perception des choses – certains des apprentis fumaient.

Derrière le volant, Jonathan encourageait les deux jeunes Midnighters à se dépenser et à s'amuser afin de le distraire après toutes ces heures de routes depuis San Antonio où ils avaient récupéré les sœurs Noa et Penny qui s'étaient cachées durant tout ce temps. Entre temps, ils avaient déposé une dizaine de successeurs à leur quartier général. Leur prochaine destination était New York ! Ou les attendait probablement encore une centaine de futurs Midnighters que peinait à localiser Melissa – ce qui est compréhensif devant une mégapole aussi vaste. Elle et Jonathan avaient conservé le plus gros travail pour la fin, avant de songer à quitter le contient. Plus d'une soixantaine d'apprentis avaient été déniché en deux ans à travers le continent. Une partie avait rejoint Bixby – les plus jeunes surtouts -, quand aux plus âgés et les plus audacieux, ils avaient décidé d'être des modèles pour leur cadet. Comme les sœurs par exemple qui avaient décrétés ne pas avoir besoin de se rendre à Bixby pour en apprendre plus sur l'heure secrète. La perspective même d'être ensevelis par des cours barbant sur le pourquoi du comment concernant l'ancien savoir, l'histoire des Midnighters et la nature des Darklings les assommait déjà. Elles voulaient s'amuser, c'est tout. Prendre du plaisir à découvrir les joies d'une heure supplémentaire qu'elles seules bénéficiaient à travers le monde. Des sosies de Jonathan sous forme de pimbêches hystériques qui ne pensent qu'à s'amuser. Voilà pourquoi l'homme volant éprouvait un tel plaisir à les avoir avec lui – contrairement à Melissa qui endurait toujours plus de migraine ces derniers jours.

Depuis le temps qu'ils n'avaient pas eut à bord du véhicule des jeunes pleins de ressources et qui ne craigne ni l'heure secrète, ni les voitures de flics errant dans les rues sombres d'Atlanta pour chopper les jeunes ayant enfreint le couvre-feu et avides de sensations fortes. Il a donc été décidé que les deux sœurs Midgnithers accompagneraient l'homme volant et la télépathe jusqu'à la capitale des Etats-Unis où elles formeraient leur propre groupe de Midnighters – elles trouveraient forcément un télépathe dans cette ville pour leur faciliter la tâche. D'ici là, Jonathan s'était engagé à leur enseigner tout ce qu'il y a à savoir dans le domaine du temps bleu et leur éviter les ennuis, au grand damne de Melissa…

La télépathe appréciait moyennement ce débordement tumultueux d'énergie et cette attitude dédaigneuse. Une nouvelle année venait de s'achever, de nombreuses difficultés avaient parsemé leur route depuis son accident dans le fossé. De nombreuses attaques des Darklings qui préparent leur grand retour, des disparitions, des accidents… Tout ça pour supporter une bande de Midnighters arrogantes, superficielles et indisciplinées ? Chouette est la vie que mène Melissa…

Le froid de Janvier répandait une couche de brouillard givré dans les rues animées d'Atlanta. L'euphorie du Vendredi soir se déversait dans les rues enfiévrées de la ville. Scintillante, éblouissantes. Une plénitude se déversait en une succession d'allégresse et de soulagement en cette fin de semaine sur la ville animée. Les visages gais et sereins des habitants étaient réconfortants pour Jonathan. Voilà bien un moment qu'il ne s'était pas retrouvé dans une ville aussi vivace et replis d'ondes positives. Jusqu'alors, il devait supporter les excès d'aigreur de la télépathe et ses méditations silencieuses. L'arrivée des deux sœurs tombait à pic et Melissa se réjouissait de ne plus sentir toute cette tension entre eux. Mais son sentiment de réconfort fut de courte durée…

Les deux sœurs admiraient avec ébahissement et excitation les paysages éclairées et envoûtants d'une ville débordante de jeunes de leur âges et de beaux garçons musclés, bronzés et parfaitement bien taillés. Melissa subissait les montées de chaleur de ces deux femelles excentriques en grimaçant de dégoût et de mépris. Partager les pensées des deux filles était insupportable pour elle. Noa et Penny étaient aussi insouciantes que Jonathan – d'où ses affinités avec ces filles qui le comprenait mieux que personne. Le fil des pensées de l'homme volant la giflèrent brusquement : « que demander de plus ? Des filles. De la bonne humeur. Et l'heure secrète dans quelques heures… » A croire que l'homme volant privilégiait l'amusement et la plaisanterie à la recherche de leurs apprentis. Ce que Melissa pouvait concevoir. La tension constante de ce voyage devenait lassante à la longue…

Bien entendu, avant cela, il leur faudrait découvrir la nature du pouvoir de chaque Midnighters. Un domaine dans lequel n'excellait ni la télépathe, ni l'homme volant. Deux solutions s'offraient aux Midgnighters avide de connaître l'étendue de leur don : soit ils se rendaient à Bixby et interrogeait la pierre de l'ancien savoir, dans la fosse aux serpents qui, à l'époque, a permit à Jessica de trouver son don. Soit ils le découvraient par eux-mêmes à force de temps et de recherches…

Mais abandonner des proies faciles aux Darklings était contre les principes de Jonathan et Jessica. Ils avaient finit par céder après délibération, comprenant qu'ils ne pouvaient rien face l'entêtement tenace des apprentis. Selon Melissa, le couple manquait d'arguments et de fiabilité. Les enfants s'éduquent et ne font pas la loi ! Bien qu'intérieurement, la télépathe se réjouissait de ne pas avoir ce poids sur les épaules.

Accablée par l'affut d'émotion se propageant dans la voiture, Melissa s'efforça de masser ses tempes, espérant faire disparaître la douleur.

_Tu as mal à la tête ?_ S'enquit Jonathan en la dévisageant avec un regard soucieux lorsqu'il s'arrêta à un feu rouge.

_On pourrait croire que depuis tout ce temps je serais capable de les contrôler… Ou en tout cas les supporter. Mais il n'y a rien à faire._

_Tu veux qu'on s'arrête dans un hôtel ? On a amassé pas mal d'argent depuis le Nouveau Mexique,_ suggéra-t-il en faisant référence à ce petit boulot qu'il avait prit pendant les quelques mois qu'ils avaient passé dans son pays d'origine.

_Non ça va. On va garder cet argent. Pas question de perdre un dollar ! Je refuse de perdre mon temps dans une autre bourgade à attendre que tu réunisses des fonds pour le voyage !_

_Tu aurais pu te trouver un travail, toi aussi…_

Dicté par une amertume de plus, Melissa transperça le garçon d'un regard noir. Ce à quoi Jonathan s'empressa de rectifier avec un soupir las.

_D'accord, d'accord, je n'y ferais plus allusion…_

Trois mois… Trois mois insoutenables et interminables qu'ils avaient perdus dans la modeste ville d'Acapulco au Nouveau Mexique. Un séjour non pas indispensable pendant lequel Jonathan avait sué en travaillant dans une station service pour obtenir de l'argent. Melissa, désapprouvant cette perte de temps, s'était abstenue de participer à ce projet et s'était isolé dans une série de méditations mentale. Bien entendu, Jonathan n'avait pas apprécié et ne se faisait pas prié pour le lui faire savoir à n'importe quelle occasion. Ce ressentiment indifférait littéralement la télépathe, habitué au mépris et à la rancune. Après tout, elle avait commis de trop nombreuses erreurs dans sa vie pour espérer un jour se faire pardonner. Alors une rancune de plus ou de moins ne ferait pas la différence. Sans compter que Jonathan n'était pas aussi en colère qu'il voulait le faire croire. Il s'amusait juste à la titiller.

_Je t'achète des calmants dans ce cas ?_ Insista-t-il en fixant la route du regard – de nombreuses échoppes défilaient sous leurs yeux.

Melissa secoua lentement la tête en signe de dénégation. Jonathan n'insista pas. La télépathe pouvait se montrer très obstiné quand elle le voulait – c'est-à-dire la plus part du temps. Depuis qu'ils vivaient/voyageaient ensembles - avec Jessica en plus -, l'homme volant avait apprit à supporter la télépathe, son arrogance et sa capacité à provoquer son monde. Finalement, il enviait presque Jessica d'être épargné par les caprices et les exigences de Melle Melissa, la reine du monde.

_Tu es conscient que je t'entends penser, là ?_ Lui rappela la télépathe en soulevant ses sourcils d'un air incrédule.

_On frappe avant d'entrer dans l'esprit des gens !_ Plaisanta-t-il, ce qui lui valu une grimace de la part de la télépathe.

Leurs rapports s'étaient adoucis. Ils se faisaient confiance et leur équipe fonctionnait bien. La journée, Jonathan travaillait avec Melissa pour localiser leur proie à travers le continent et le soir venu, pendant l'heure secrète, il formait ses apprentis avec Jessica. La Midnighters se sentait à l'aise avec les novices et se plaisait à leur montrer toute la beauté de l'heure secrète. Les cristaux de pluie figée, les séances de vols avec Jonathan, la sensation d'être seule au monde… Elle leur montrait ses pouvoirs de porte-flambeau et les incitaient à se battre lorsque de rares Darklings venait leur chercher des noises.

Pendant ces moments-là, Melissa et Jonathan échangeaient des regards à la fois perplexe et amusé. Voilà d'où était née cette nouvelle complicité entre eux. C'est comme ça que le lien unissant Jessica à Jonathan commença à s'effilocher sans que l'un ou l'autre n'en soit pour quoi que ce soit. Ils s'efforçaient d'ailleurs de ne pas y penser. D'avantage pour eux, pour préserver leur bouclier personnel, que pour camoufler leurs réflexions à Melissa qui se ferait une joie de les enfoncer ou les narguer.

Depuis quelques mois, la télépathe devenait très sarcastique avec ses compagnons de routes. Comme si l'épisode « Rex » s'était dissipé dans son esprit. C'est du moins ce qu'espérait Jonathan. Melssia s'abstient de tout commentaire lorsqu'elle attrapait ces fragments de pensées dans son esprit. Et puis, le garçon avait d'autres choses à penser que s'occuper d'une télépathe albinos particulièrement teigneuse.

Les regards persistants des deux minettes bronzées à l'arrière de la voiture qui fixait ardemment la nuque de l'homme volant à son insu tout en poussant des gémissements de satisfaction inaudible - était à couper au couteau. Noa le dévorait des yeux tandis que Penny le trouvait juste bon pour un soir. Une utilisation et on le jette. Sa façon de voir les choses était très distrayante pour Melissa. Même si toute cette concentration d'énergie psychique et de désirs, d'attirance et de croyances infondées lui donnait la nausée. Ces aspirations naïves était d'avantage pathétique que touchante pour la télépathe qui connaissait mieux que quiconque la nature du lien qui unissait les deux tourtereaux. Bien entendu, elle s'abstiendrait de décourager cette fille. Où serait le plaisir de réduire à néant les espérances de ces filles quand Jonathan pouvait s'en charger lui-même ? Il suffisait d'un élément susceptible de lui mettre la puce à l'oreille et c'en est terminé de cette idylle désespérée. Visiblement, les remarques typiques de toutes les Midnighters féminines attiré par le beau mexicain du style « vous sortez ensembles Melissa et toi ? Non ? Et Jessica ? Oh… » Ne fit pas mouche dans l'esprit vagabondant du garçon. Même si pour les jumelles, l'existence de Jessica ne représentait pas un obstacle insurmontable…

Melissa trouvait la situation grisante. Elle attendait avec une certaine hâte le jour du « râteau ». Ca serait jouissif dans son quotidien monotone. Ca serait revigorant pour son esprit arpenté jusqu'à présent par des pensées obsédées et fastidieuses.

Un picotement saisit la nuque de la télépathe lorsqu'elle pressentie le désir ardent de la Midnighters qui se pencha subtilement vers l'avant et collait presque sa bouche à l'oreille de l'homme volant. D'une voix nuancée et aguicheuse, elle susurra avec délice :

_Dis Jonh, ça te dirais une virée en boîte à travers la ville ?_

_Une virée ?_ Répéta Jonathan perplexe, ne saisissant pas les intentions de la sœur, au grand damne de Melissa qui roula des yeux au ciel d'un air de dépit.

_Oui. Toi, moi… De la musique et de la lumière… Une ambiance sexy et pleine de paillettes !_

Pouffant discrètement, Melissa s'efforça de stabiliser sa concentration sur le paysage éclairée des rues d'Atlanta. Ils suivaient les contours d'un parc municipal à présent. Bien que Jonathan s'étonne de ce projet soudain – Melissa savait que Noa y pensait depuis leur arrivé en ville – il marqua un temps de pause avant de répondre en la dévisageant à travers le rétroviseur.

_Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de se mêler à la foule…_

_Oh allez Jonh !_ Insista Penny en battant des cils, jouant de ses atouts pour le faire succomber.

Cette compétition immorale pour obtenir les faveurs de l'homme volant n'avait pas lieu d'être. Comment peut-on avoir si peu d'estime pour les couples déjà formé ? Bien que ça soit occasionnel, Melissa ressentait de la sympathie pour la pauvre Jessica, loin d'imaginer ce qui se tramait dans l'esprit tordu de ces filles.

_On n'est pas des repris de justice ou des prisonniers en cavale ! Simplement des jeunes mutuellement sympas qui veulent passer un peu de bon temps. Rien de plus_, argumenta la sœur de sa voix mélodieuse.

Jonathan sembla considérer la proposition avec intérêt. Non pas qu'il soit intéresser par les avances de ces filles – il ne s'était aperçu de rien – mais l'idée de se défouler sur une piste de danse, oublier ces soucis, vivre comme n'importe quel jeune de son âge et pas un professeur de l'heure secrète, l'attirait amplement.

_Je ne sais pas. J'hésite…_

_S'il te plaiiiit !_ Miaulèrent les sœurs avec un regard envoutant.

Melissa retint un soupire d'exaspération incapable d'ignorer les jacassements aguicheurs des deux sœurs. Que peuvent-elles bien lui trouver à l'homme volant ? A dire vraie, Melissa le savait pour consulter les esprits de ces filles enfiévrées et constater leurs critères en matière de garçon. En plus d'être enthousiaste et gentil, Jonathan était séduisant à leurs yeux – plus même : sexy. Grand, musclé comme il faut grâce à ses séances hebdomadaire de vol en compagnie de sa petite amie – très vite oublier pour tout le monde – la mâchoire carré, la peau bronzé, d'une douceur incomparable, des cheveux en bataille et un tempérament de feu.

Jetant un rapide coup d'œil curieux, Melissa dévisagea le visage du garçon concentré sur la route. Elle restait perplexe. Oui, il avait changé, c'est sûr. Mais pour elle, il resterait toujours l'adolescent naïf et insouciant de leur lycée. Le garçon qui n'avait pas les faveurs de Rex, ni aucune considération pour aucun d'entre eux à l'exception de Dess et Jessica.

Comme s'il avait senti le regard de Melissa posé sur lui, Jonathan tourna soudainement ses yeux vers la jeune fille. Capturant son regard, il l'interrogeait silencieusement. Ce à quoi Melissa lui répondit avec un froncement de sourcils :

_Pas question qu'on court dans les boîtes de nuit ! On a encore de la route à faire demain et notre chauffeur se doit d'avoir les idées claires et pas obscurcit par l'alcool !_

_Melissa,_ geignit Penny d'un ton suppliant. _Jonh n'est pas notre esclave ! Il a le droit de décompresser de temps en temps. Et puis, tu pourrais conduire au pire._

Un certain mépris émanait des ondes psychiques de Noa, ajouté à l'amertume de Penny. Et deux nouvelles recrues pour le club anti-Melissa ! La télépathe souri intérieurement à la fois parce que c'était elle qui commandait le groupe – du moins Jonathan donnait l'impression d'être soumis –, ce qui l'emplissait de joie et de supériorité. Et à la fois en lisant les impressions que les sœurs avaient sur elle. Pas très glorieuse, l'appellation de Dess « la reine des garce » restait très polie et pas insultant face aux qualifications des sœurs. « He bien, hé bien… Que penserait votre petit Jonh s'il savait ça… » Jubila-t-elle intérieurement. Elles espéraient vraiment pouvoir prendre le dessus, dominer la situation et évincer la télépathe qui les effrayait bien plus qu'elles ne l'admettraient jamais…

Jonathan lui, était en plein dilemme. Sa conscience lui dictait d'écouter Melissa et se reposer dans un hôtel. Mais son corps réclamait une pause. Se détendre, se délecter d'une nuit de débauche et d'alcool. Chose qu'il n'avait jamais pu faire de sa vie alors qu'à son âge, son père avait probablement été raccompagné chez lui vingt fois par les flics avant de finir au trou l'espace d'un week-end – comme ce fut le cas pour Jonathan une fois. Melissa intercepta ses pensées avant qu'il ne les chasse de son esprit.

_Jonathan a conduit tout la journée et toute la nuit ! Il a le droit de profiter de la fête !_ Ajouta Noa en fronçant les sourcils, affublant d'une tape pas innocente dans le dos de l'homme volant – un frisson parcourra l'échine de Melissa lorsqu'elle senti la satisfaction désagréable de Noa.

_Il y a d'autre moyen pour récupérer que se dandiner jusqu'à épuisement dans des boîtes trop bruyante,_ protesta Melissa d'une voix légèrement irrité, presque provocante.

Jonathan sentait déjà la tension monter dans la voiture. Les sœurs avaient un tempérament tout feu, tout flamme et l'arrogance de Melissa n'arrangerait pas les choses. Les mains crispées sur son volant, il s'apprêtait à intervenir pour atténuer le dialogue. Noa le devança en s'écriant avec fougue :

_Non mais c'est quoi ton problème Miss Parfaite ?_

Melissa ne releva. Loin d'être impressionné, elle snoba cette attitude en parcourant le paysage d'un regard désintéressé.

_Dis tu crois peut être pouvoir faire la loi mais t'es rien pour lui, d'après ce que j'ai comprit !_ Ajouta Penny avec dédain.

_Eh les filles, pas de bagarre dans ma voiture,_ intervint Jonathan en sentant le ton monté terriblement mal à l'aise.

Melissa haussa les épaules avec nonchalance. Noa s'énervait toute seule car au fond, elle avait comprit ce que la télépathe représentait pour Jonathan. Hormis le fait qu'elle était le noyau de leur équipe permettant de localiser les apprentis. Au fond de lui, Melissa avait intercepté l'image non pas d'une amie, mais d'une poupée de verre qu'il faut protéger mêlé à l'image d'une marâtre autoritaire. Cette comparaison la fit doucement sourire.

_Tu ne vas pas la laisser tout diriger, Jonh !_ Protesta Penny pour qui la télépathe était devenue une rivale pour l'obtention du pouvoir. _Enfin, ça se voit que cette fille est coincée et qu'elle ne sait pas ce que c'est que s'amuser !_

_Quand on est télépathe et que la moindre émotion forte vous donne le vertige, on a tendance à éviter les endroits bruyants et bondés,_ se défendit Melissa d'un air détaché – cette conversation l'amusait autant qu'elle l'agaçait.

_Ouais bah tu ne dois pas être très forte, ni très résistante !_ Ironisa Noa avec un rictus mauvais.

_Bon ça suffit maintenant !_ Scanda Jonathan, espérant faire cesser les hostilités.

Qu'espérait-il dans une guerre entre filles ? Melissa se battait pour conserver sa place au pouvoir, face à Penny qui ne supportait pas l'arrogance de cette dernière, contre Noa qui s'évertuait à attirer les faveurs de Jonathan. Mais le garçon ne la regardait même pas. Ce combat était devenu une affaire d'Etat pour Penny qui cherchait par tous les moyens une faille dans les défenses de Melissa. Elle était certaine d'en trouver une. Cherchant à la blesser, à la faire enrager. La carapace blindée de la télépathe avait ses faiblesses elle aussi ! Melissa était impressionnée par la rage et le courage dont faisait preuve la fille. Jessica ne lui avait-elle pas parlé de la fois où la télépathe avait forcé le subconscient de Dess afin de découvrir ce qui aurait été le tombeau de Rex si leur petite bande n'était pas arrivée à temps ? Visiblement, Penny, à défaut d'être audacieuse, n'avait pas été mise en garde. Elle se surestimait et c'était probablement ce qui la conduirait à sa fin. Mais Penny était plus mesquine que ce pensait Melissa. C'est la leçon qui lui enseignera la vie aujourd'hui…

C'est pourquoi elle fut surprise, perturbée, avant même que Penny ouvre la bouche pour sortir cette pique violente :

_Avec une attitude pareille, je comprends que ton voyant t'ais laissé tomber !_

Ca y est, la blessure. La blessure se rouvre. Son cœur se serra à cette pensée et le goût métallique du sang remplis sa bouche. Après tous ces mois de travail afin de la refermer. De ne plus penser à lui. De ne pas songer que, peut être, il ne l'aimait pas. Tous ces efforts étaient réduits à néants. La patience de Jonathan et Jessica ébranlée. Une succession d'émotion se fit violence dans son esprit : toute la haine des sœurs, ainsi que ses propres émotions : l'indifférence de Rex pour elle.

Prise de court, Melissa fut incapable de rétorquer quoi que ce soit. Penny se savait déjà victorieuse quand la voiture freina brusquement dans un crissement de pneu assourdissant. Les voyageurs auraient traversé le pare-brise si les ceintures de sécurité n'existaient pas. D'une voix sourde, dicté par la colère et l'aversion, Jonathan s'écria :

_Ca suffit maintenant ! Je ne te permets pas d'insulter Melissa, Penny ! Tu ne nous connais pas, ni elle, ni moi ! Vous ne savez pas ce qu'on a enduré avant de venir vous chercher. Alors vous n'avez aucun droit de tenir de telles propos blessants ! Avant de parler à l'avenir, tournez sept fois votre langue dans vos bouches ! Si vous redîtes une chose du genre qui pourrait blesser Melissa, vous descendez de cette voiture et continuerez le trajet à pied !_

Une vague de stupéfaction submergea le véhicule, réduisant toute répartie au néant. Un silence oppressant troublait l'animation virulente qui s'était établie dans la voiture quelques minutes plus tôt. Seule la respiration bruyante de Jonathan perturbait l'ambiance tendue de ce début de soirée. Les sœurs observaient ébahies, les yeux arrondis de stupeur, le garçon leur adresser un regard hargneux à travers le rétroviseur. Melissa, elle-même, paraissait troublée par les fluctuations de pensées qui traversaient l'esprit du garçon. Il croyait réellement tout ce qu'il disait. Avait-il Melissa en si haute estime pour prendre sa défense ainsi ? Ou comprenait-il ses sentiments pour Rex qui étaient similaires à ceux qu'il éprouvait pour Jessica ? Leur situation commune lui avait-elle donné matière à réfléchir ? Melissa s'abstient de tout commentaire, savourant l'état de confusion et de culpabilité dans lequel se trouvaient les sœurs et tenta de cerner la gentillesse de l'homme volant.

Levant le pied de la pédale de freins, Jonathan redémarra une fois sûre que l'ambiance s'était calmée. Les deux filles se murèrent dans un silence, échangeant des gestes silencieux à l'égard de Melissa. La frustration se lisait sur le visage déformé de colère des filles. Melissa se délecta de cette situation en se calant dans son fauteuil, d'un air supérieur et innocent. Elle éprouvait toujours cette sensation de tout contrôler. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente la colère de l'homme volant. Il ne parvenait pas à se calmer lui-même. Chose inhabituel pour le garçon léger et sociable. En temps normal, la télépathe ne se serait pas soucier de l'état de son camarade. Or cette fois-ci, elle ne pouvait oublier les propos que l'acrobate avait tenus pour la défendre.

Dans un mouvement lent, résolue, Melissa ôta le gant noir qui couvrait l'une de ses mains et tendit le bras en direction du volant. Les doigts de Jonathan étaient crispés dessus avec force alors qu'il fixait la route en ruminant des pensées noircies par une irritation qui ne lui allait pas du tout. Afin de le soulager de cette tourmente, la télépathe posa sa main sur celle de Jonathan et laissa s'écouler en lui le flot de pensées apaisantes et fluides qui l'animait grâce à lui. Un calme olympien, une plénitude enivrante dont le goût sucrée réveillait des souvenirs tout aussi doux eux-aussi.

Prit de cours, Jonathan posa furtivement son regard sur la main de Melissa qui touchait la sienne avant de croiser celui de la télépathe. Lovant sa tête contre la banquette, l'air endormie après toutes ces émotions fortes, elle souriait avec reconnaissance, complicité et lui fit comprendre à quel point elle appréciait son geste. A quel point son opinion sur l'homme volant avait évolué durant tout ce temps à voyager avec lui. Ému, Jonathan sourit faiblement en hochant la tête. Apaisé par ces émotions douces et paisibles, l'acrobate lâcha sa main du volant et saisit celle de la télépathe pour ne pas rompre le contacte. Son pouce caressait doucement la paume de Melissa alors qu'ils laissaient leurs doigts enlacés tomber sur la banquette entre eux. Un lien s'est formé avec le temps. Résistant, fiable. Un lien qu'une part de Melissa voulait rejeter de tout son être et dont l'autre partie avait besoin. Puis Jonathan reporta son attention sur la route et s'égara dans les larges routes d'Atlanta.

* - * - *

Tous ces jeunes qui dansaient, qui remuaient avec énergie et insouciance sous le joug de la musique violente perturbait l'équilibre mental de Melissa. Au centre de toute cette agitation, elle se sentait si petite. Sur le point d'exploser. Pourtant, ce n'est pas le son assourdissant qui serait susceptible de la désarçonner à ce point. Pas elle, la spécialiste des écouteurs, enfoncés dans ses oreilles, tournant à pleins régime pour bloquer le flux de pensées des autres humains ou Midnighters. Non, c'est précisément l'afflux de pensées tonitruantes des jeunes d'Atlanta qui faisait tourner la tête de la jeune fille. Dans cet endroit confiné, étroit, aveuglés par des néons éblouissants, Melissa était en proie à de violentes agressions psychiques qui la tiraillait de l'intérieur. Réduisait son cerveau en bouillie jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien. Quelle torture avec toutes ces émotions décuplées par l'euphorie et la fin de semaine.

Saisissant sa tête entre ses mains, fronçant les sourcils, Melissa jeta un bref coup d'œil aux sœurs qui se mêlaient à la foule avec une grande aisance, comme si elles avaient toujours eut leur place dans cette foule grondante. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de la télépathe.

Le souffle court, sa tête cognant contre ses tempes, Melissa tourna les talons, s'apprêtant à quitter cette boîte de nuit avant qu'elle ne perde connaissance. C'est alors qu'une main enserra son poignet, l'obligeant à lui faire face.

_Mel, tu ne vas pas partir comme ça ? On vient à peine d'arriver._

Jonathan, naturellement. Depuis le temps qu'il n'avait pas bénéficié des joies de Flatland… Même à travers toute cette agitation, la télépathe parvenait à ressentir l'enthousiasme de l'homme volant. Il était joyeux, serein, détendue et prêt à se lâcher après des mois d'abstinence et de déprime lorsque ses pensées se tournaient vers sa petite amie. Sa précédente expérience dans l'une des nombreuses boîtes du Nouveau Mexique lui avait été très profitable. C'est là que Jonathan a su saisir tout l'intérêt de Flatland… Même clouer au sol, il pouvait s'amuser, se déconnecter un peu de ce quotidien qui l'emprisonnait dans une routine lourde et vide de sens. C'est aussi l'une des sœurs, Noa – au travers de regards aguicheurs et envoûtants - qui avait su le convaincre que la vie est trop courte pour perdre son temps à déprimer pour si peu de choses. Un avis que ne partageait pas Melissa.

_Je t'en veux de m'avoir entraîné là-dedans !_ Maugréa la télépathe suffisamment fort pour être entendu de l'homme volant.

Après des heures de routes, suite à la récente dispute dans la voiture ainsi que le besoin de décompresser que Jonathan avait même réussit à percevoir dans l'esprit de Melissa, l'homme volant avait prit une décision ! Un choix qui répugnait Melissa alors même qu'elle commençait à apprécier le garçon. Il s'était arrêté devant un pub et ainsi avait débuté une soirée haute en migraine et en confrontation mentale pour Melissa. Après avoir fait le tour de quelques pubs, ils se retrouvaient dans l'une des plus grandes boîtes de nuit de l'Atlanta et la plus remplie en ce Vendredi soir. L'acrobate se réjouissait d'une telle ambiance.

Jonathan, un sourire enthousiaste sur le visage – probablement dû à l'effet des quelques alcool ingurgité au cours du de la soirée – tenta de convaincre la jeune fille de rester, au grand damne de celle-ci.

_Tu restes tout le temps prostré dans la voiture. Décompresse un peu._

_Sans moi ! Je ne veux pas appliquer la « positive attitude » by Noa ! J'ai d'autres choses à penser, figure-toi !_

_Et quoi donc ? La chasse aux Midnighters ? C'est bon, tu m'as dis toi-même que tu n'en localisais plus dans le coin, c'est qu'on a trouvé tous ceux de la région. On a bien mérité de s'amuser un peu, non ?_

_Au détriment de Jessica ?_ Lança Melissa en jouant sa carte maîtresse.

Lorsqu'on prononçait le nom de sa petite amie, le visage de Jonathan avait vite fait de redevenir maussade, déprimé et blessé. Bien que la télépathe se sente coupable à l'idée de détruire toute trace de joie sur le visage de l'homme volant, il était nécessaire qu'il revienne à la raison rapidement avec cet atout. Aussi mesquin et violent soit-il. Or, n'ayant pas les idées très clairs, le jeune homme se contenta de hausser les épaules avec nonchalance.

_C'est elle qui m'a dit de profiter de la vie pour nous deux. Je respecte sa faveur !_

Melissa haussa les sourcils de stupéfaction. Comment pouvait-il se montrer si léger ? Si catégorique alors que jusqu'à maintenant, la seule perspective de vivre, de profiter de la vie sans Jessica le rendait morose, voir au comble du désespoir. Comment un tel changement d'attitude pouvait-il s'opérer ? Fouillant dans ses pensées, Melissa ne captait pas une seule trace de pensées raisonnables ou sensées. Elles étaient toutes illisibles, impossible à interpréter tant sa conscience était troublé. Les effets de l'alcool brouillait sa capacité à raisonner intelligemment, ce qui fit frissonner Melissa de dégoût. La saveur de l'alcool se collait même à sa langue alors qu'elle était la seule à rester sobre…

_Allez, laisse-toi un peu aller. Rex n'aimerait pas que tu t'empêches de vivre, si ?_ Insista Jonathan en l'attirant plus près de lui.

_Ne parle pas à sa place !_ Vociféra Melissa en se détachant de l'emprise du garçon.

L'attitude aisé de l'acrobate accablait Melissa qui roula les yeux au ciel en jetant un œil vers les portes de sorties devant lesquelles les videurs empêchaient l'accès à un groupe de punk mal fagoté. La télépathe aurait souhaité que Jessica soit présente pour lui remettre les idées en place. Il n'y avait qu'elle qui était capable de le raisonner. Jamais il n'écoutait vraiment les recommandations de Melissa. Ses paroles n'étaient que de vent.

Levant paumes en l'air d'un geste amicale, Jonathan lui lança un regard suppliant. Melissa intercepta son désir de la garder près de lui. Désir incompréhensible qui paralysait ses jambes. Bien que capable de boire et se détendre, l'homme volant était bien incapable de rester seul.

Lui jetant un regard arrogant et blasé, Melissa tourna les talons, tentant de faire décoller ses jambes du sol. Mais Jonathan s'empressa de la contourner et se plaça devant elle. Ses pensées désespérées firent grimacer Melissa qui fuyait le regard du garçon.

_Non reste, ne me laisse pas tout seul. S'il te plait…_

_Tu n'as qu'à profiter de la fête avec Noa, moi je ne peux pas rester une seconde de plus dans cet endroit ! Ma tête va exploser !_ L'informa Melissa d'un ton sec.

Les jambes de la télépathe ne lui obéissaient plus. Elles restaient plantées là, devant le garçon, bien incapable d'échapper au son de sa voix. Comme envoûtée. Cette perspective effraya la jeune fille mais elle ne bougeait toujours pas. « Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe avec mes jambes ? » Se demanda-t-elle en forçant son corps à répondre aux ordres de son cerveau. Le visage de Jonathan se rapprocha de l'oreille de la jeune fille afin de se faire entendre. Melissa retint son souffle lorsqu'elle perçu les pensées du garçon avant même qu'il ouvre la bouche. Ses projets qui la déstabilisaient à l'avance….

_Dans ce cas, laisse-moi te toucher, comme ça tu ne partageras que mes pensées et pas celle des autres._

_Tu ne me poseras pas un seul doigt sur moi ! Pas dans cet état._

Melissa devinait un sourire ironique et jubilatoire se dessiner sur le visage du garçon à mesure qu'il enfouissait sa tête dans la chevelure blonde de la télépathe. Un parfum enivra les narines de Melissa, accapara toute son attention et brouilla tous ses sens. L'odeur de Jonathan corrompait sa raison, sa concentration et son jugement. Elle avait la désagréable sensation d'avoir laissé à Jessica l'accès à son corps qui succombait au charme du garçon, comme un aimant. Or, ces émotions venaient bien d'elle…

_Deux minutes..._ Susurra-t-il au creux de son oreille. _On essai pendant deux minutes et après je te laisserais partir, d'accord ?_

Il se recula et permit à Melissa de dévisager le garçon d'un air mauvais, maussade, indigné, mais elle cessa de gesticuler sous le contacte du garçon. Sa main glissait doucement au creux du bras de la jeune fille et effleura sa paume nue. Puis ses doigts enlacèrent ceux de la jeune fille provoquant un tourbillon de pensées contradictoire dans leurs esprits mêlés. Jonathan était méconnaissable. Il n'était pas celui qui l'avait protégé des injures des autres Midnighters dans la voiture. Elle ressentait son désir de profiter de la fête. Mais pas sans elle. Peu importe que Noa et Penny veulent s'amuser avec lui et pourraient lui faire oublier son existence une fraction de seconde. Hormis Jessica, Melissa représentait dorénavant sa seule famille. Sa seule réalité. Mais cette pensée n'existait que sous l'effet alcool. Si seulement Melissa parvenait à lui faire entendre raison… Mais rien n'y fait. Une part d'elle avait rendue les armes.

Elle soupira avec lassitude en détournant le regard vers les portes de sorties. Elle pourrait se dégager de l'emprise du garçon, de ses supplications silencieuse et s'écarter de lui. Fuir cette boîte et s'enfoncer dans la voiture, fermant son esprit et s'isolant du monde, les larmes aux yeux face à la douleur persistante. Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Il la retenait non pas physiquement mais avec ses pensées. Abattue, Melissa baissa les bras et ferma les yeux avec dépit et désapprobation.

Prenant cette réaction pour un oui, Jonathan esquissa un sourire malicieux et, d'un pas hésitant, entraîna Melissa au centre de la piste ou la musique se faisait plus virulente, le son vibrant aux oreilles comme des milliers de tambours parcourant le corps de Melissa d'un millier de frissons et de caresses. Se plaçant devant elle, l'homme volant croisa le regard de la télépathe, cherchant une réaction dans son visage. Elle était impassible. Fidèle à elle-même. Un mur de glace. Douce et froide. Indéchiffrable.

Ne remarquant aucune trace de rejet dans l'attitude de la télépathe, Jonathan entoura ses bras bronzés autour de la taille de la jeune fille et fit parcourir ses doigts sur le dos de la télépathe, sous son débardeur, pour l'inciter à ne ressentir que les pensées du garçon. Une succession de confusion et de plénitude, comme lorsqu'il volait durant l'heure secrète. Sa peau était brûlante et douce. Melissa fut parcouru d'un frisson lorsqu'elle explorera le fil des pensées du garçon. Aucune trace de Jessica, des sœurs, ni de tous ces inconnus qui dansaient autour d'eux. Son regard était focalisé sur Melissa. Sous le feu des projecteurs il détaillait son visage. La couleur de ses yeux, les petites cicatrices qui ornaient sa peau. Ses lèvres pleines, charnues et rose. Melissa senti le cœur du garçon raté un bond alors qu'il s'efforçait de revenir à la raison et chasser cette image de sa tête. Une image irréaliste : elle. Il la trouvait belle. Quelle plaisanterie !

Se laissant envahir par les émotions du garçon qui se trémoussait au rythme de la musique endiablé, Melissa ne put que répondre l'appel de son corps qui ne lui appartenait déjà plus. Elle entoura le cou de l'acrobate de ses bras hésitant et le laissa conduire la danse. Elle cligna plusieurs fois ses pupilles, espérant se réveiller de ce cauchemar. La musique assourdissante, les émotions meurtrières, les rires… Ses jambes tremblaient, sa conscience était vide. Seul les éclats de lumière dansaient derrière ses yeux clos et seul restait le parfum doux et sucrée de Jonathan. Le fil de la soirée fut flou. Des rires dénués de sens. Des révélations. Des gestes déplacés et beaucoup d'alcool. Puis plus rien. Le néant…

* - * - *

Un doux parfum de trahison mêlé à de la culpabilité flottait dans la pièce chaude et réconfortante. Une intense plénitude filtrait à travers les rideaux entre-ouverts laissant apparaître le soleil levant. Les rayons recouvraient le paysage boisé et montagneux à travers la couche de buée – un cadeau du froid de la nuit - qui masquait la vitre. Mais seul, assit sur le lit, le visage enfouis dans ses mains l'air songeur, il ne put se délecter d'une vue aussi splendide sans en éprouver un serrement dans la poitrine. Une boule s'était formée dans sa gorge. Le goût de la trahison était amer et picotait la moindre parcelle de son corps à demi-nu.

« _Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais…_ ? » Se disait Jonathan en serrant les dents. Embarrassé, troublé, pétrifié, il rumina la terrible erreur qu'il avait commise et qui lui donnait des nausées et des migraines insupportables. Les draps se souvenaient encore de son corps remuant, ruisselant de transpiration mêlé aux larmes et aux gémissements plaintif de sa partenaire. Elle avait mal et pas uniquement physiquement. Au milieu de tout ça, la seule chose qui avait hanté son esprit était le fantôme de sa petite amie qui le regardait d'un air effarée et blessée. Brisée…

Mais le mal était fait. L'aube n'effacerait pas le souvenir de cette nuit… Les regards inquisiteurs et mesquins des apprentis Midnighters qui l'avait vu s'enfermer dans une chambre avec « elle » suffirait à lui rappeler l'ampleur de sa faute. Un écart aux règles invariables des couples que Jonathan n'aurait jamais pensé enfreindre : l'adultère. Le poids du regret et de la culpabilité pesait sur ses épaules et picotait l'arrière de son crâne. Un écho à cette nuit agitée, cette parenthèse qui lui avait embrouillé l'esprit. Et dont il se remémorait chaque détail à présent. Pendant une fraction de seconde, il s'était senti quelqu'un d'autre que Jonathan Moralez. Il s'était comporté en garçon. Non, un homme comme les autres. Vil animal ne répondant qu'à l'appel du corps. Cette pensée le fit tressaillir de honte.

Un mouvement, suivit d'un soupire d'allégresse, se détacha dans le lit. Près de lui, une silhouette émergeait de sous un oreiller destiné à empêcher la lumière d'interrompre ses rêves. La gorge de Jonathan se serra à l'idée de cette confrontation pour laquelle il ne se sentait pas prêt. Son intimité mentale prit fin lorsque les yeux pétillants de Melissa s'ouvrirent lentement, tâchant de s'accoutumer à la lumière éblouissante. L'homme volant pivota la tête sur la télépathe et l'observa en silence. Ses cheveux étaient emmêlés, son visage baigné d'une lumière inconvenante. Ses pommettes étaient encore cramoisies sur un vissage pâle mais reposé. A l'inverse de son propre visage crispé, celui de Melissa était détendu, serein, détaché comme si elle avait échappé aux arômes oppressants et amer de cette nuit. Comme si la culpabilité était une émotion abstraite dont elle n'était pas doté. Ce qui ne serait pas si surprenant…

La jeune femme, après avoir jeté un regard autour d'elle, gesticula pour trouver une position plus confortable et adressa à l'homme volant un regard indifférent. Livide. D'une voix ensommeillée, elle prononça sur un ton léger et soulagé :

_Bonjour…_

Jonathan ne répondit pas. Ignorant comment réagir, quoi dire à cette femme à laquelle il s'était abandonné sans retenu la nuit précédente alors que pesait sur lui le regard invisible de sa petite amie.

_Bien dormi ?_ Reprit-elle doucement. _Même si je pose la question juste par politesse parce que ton visage et ton esprit m'indique clairement le contraire._

Mécaniquement, Jonathan hocha lentement la tête et reporta son attention sur son inspection de la chambre. Petite, elle ne disposait que du strict minimum : lit, salle de bain, bureau, mini post de télé et petit frigo duquel l'homme volant avait prit un peu plus d'alcool dont les bouteilles reposaient sur le sol avec l'étendue de leurs vêtements. Innocemment, Jonathan ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

Au cours de cette soirée, il s'était avéré que l'alcool avait des vertus protectrices sur l'esprit de Melissa et lui permettait de ne plus entendre le brouhaha qui l'entourait. Ils avaient donc descendu plusieurs bouteilles jusqu'à en perdre connaissance. Ca, plus leur fatigue accumulé – physique et mentale – de ces derniers jours, sans oublier l'état fragile de Melissa et les provocations de celle-ci à l'encontre des autres filles Midnighters les avait conduits à cette situation. Sous l'effet de l'alcool, la jeune fille ignorant tout sens moral, tout sens logique, avait embrassé l'homme volant. D'un baiser chaud, sensuel, emplis de désir. Un mélange de passion et de dégoût s'était mêlé dans l'esprit de Jonathan – un écho à ce que ressentait Melissa en cet instant précis. Prit de court, le garçon n'avait pas réagit. L'effet de l'alcool l'empêchait d'avoir un raisonnement clair. C'était lui qui avait réservé une chambre, lui qui avait entraîné Melissa et lui qui l'avait fait boire. Mais jusqu'à cet instant, il n'avait rien envisagé de plus… Ce baiser avait obscurcit son jugement. C'était le prix à payer pour son erreur. Il était responsable de la télépathe. Ses jambes vacillaient, son corps tremblait et ses propos étaient incohérent et inquiétant, d'où ce besoin de s'assurer qu'elle ne risquait rien pour elle-même mais aussi pour leur entourage.

C'est lorsqu'elle a décollé ses lèvres des siennes que Jonathan avait réalisé que son corps ne lui appartenait plus. Qu'il ne souhaitait pas s'écarter de Melissa. Qu'il avait besoin d'elle. L'espace d'un instant, l'homme volant avait porté Melissa pour responsable de ses désirs. Elle pouvait manipuler les gens à sa guise et en faire ce qu'elle veut. Cela faisait parti de ses attributs. Il lui aurait donc été facile de contrôler l'esprit de Jonathan et l'inciter à la prendre dans ses bras. Mais ce matin, alors qu'il avait les idées claires, Jonathan n'était plus sûr de rien. Il persistait à croire que la télépathe avait contrôlé ses pensées pour s'amuser avec lui.

_Ca t'arrangerait bien…_ Souffla Melissa en réponse à ses pensées, un sourire ironique à la bouche alors qu'elle remontait les couvertures sur ses épaules dénudées, frêle et blanche.

Le cœur de Jonathan manqua un bond et il ferma ses yeux, refoulant la bile qui montait dans sa gorge. Non, il n'avait pas pu faire une chose pareille de son plein gré. Impossible. Pas après ce qu'il avait réalisé représenter pour Jessica : sa seule raison de vivre. Melissa ne représentait rien pour lui. Tout juste une fille un peu paumée qui a du mal avec les émotions des gens. En entendant ces pensées, Melissa renifla. La culpabilité ne devait réellement pas faire partie de ses émotions. Quelle chance de pouvoir faire tout et n'importe quoi sans en éprouver le moindre remord. Contrairement à Jonathan qui, lui, maudissait sa faiblesse.

Un frisson soudainement parcourra son torse nu. Agréable sensation qui lui noua l'estomac. La jambe de la télépathe venait de frôler innocemment ses reins sous les couvertures. Un tissu de souvenir se déversa en lui, ainsi que le contenu d'émotion qui allait avec. De la satisfaction, du plaisir, de la peur, de la douleur physique et une envie maligne de recommencer. Car pendant ce laps de temps, Melissa avait été libéré de toutes ces tortures mentales. Seule restait le souvenir amer de Rex qui avait disparu on ne sait où pour on ne sait quelle raison. Voilà ce qui l'avait poussé à s'abandonner aux bras d'un autre. Ce n'était pas l'amour. Mais le chagrin et le ressentiment. A défaut d'être vexé, en colère ou blessé, Jonathan se sentait triste. Pour elle. Pour lui. Pour Jessica.

Tortillant ses cheveux blonds, Melissa reprit d'une voix pétillante :

_Inutile d'en faire part à ta chérie. Après tout, ce n'était qu'une parenthèse._

Jonathan poussa un soupire. Comment vivre avec ça sur la conscience ? Bien sûr il pourrait oublier le souvenir de cette nuit. Le refouler dans un coin de son esprit, le sceller à double tour dans un tiroir et balancer la clé dans les oubliettes. L'amertume finirait par s'estomper, et tout redeviendrait comme avant ? Sa faute s'allègerait avec le temps, et sa culpabilité aussi... ? Il pourrait même quémander l'aide de la télépathe pour lui effacer cette partie de sa mémoire. Non. C'était impossible !

Jonathan se savait bien incapable d'oublier tout ce qui s'était produit. Ca serait un manque de respect envers Jessica qu'il a impunément trompé ET envers Melissa. Au cours de cette nuit, l'homme volant avait senti l'attachement de la télépathe pour lui. Ce besoin ardent de le retenir, cette peur omniprésente de se retrouver seule, abandonnée encore une fois. Elle était le symbole de cette trahison, cette preuve irréfutable que tout s'était bel et bien passé. Un effleurement de mains et il revivrait cette nuit dans son esprit. Une accolade et Jessica apprendrait cette trahison. La télépathe ne pouvait effacer une partie de sa propre mémoire. Jessica finirait par l'apprendre un jour ou l'autre. Non, il ne pouvait pas aisément bannir ce souvenir de sa mémoire. Il devait assumer les conséquences de ses actes.

_Pourquoi est-ce que tu culpabilises autant ?_ Demanda Melissa d'une voix distante.

Jonathan adressa à la jeune fille un regard dépité, accablé. La télépathe s'était redressé et avait enfoncé son menton au creux de sa main. Comment ELLE, pouvait-elle se sentir aussi peu concerné ? Et faire comme si de rien n'était ? Aucune trace de trahison ne se reflétait dans ses yeux. Pourtant, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, elle n'avait pas rompu avec Rex. Elle devrait se sentir aussi humilié, aussi coupable et blessé que lui, après ce qu'ils ont fait !

_Tu te tortures pour rien,_ lui signala Melissa d'un ton neutre. _Est-ce que tu trouves ça juste de rester enfermer dans le passé ? Moi avec le souvenir de Rex et toi avec ton fantôme de Jessica immortel ?_

Jonathan ne releva pas. Il tenta de bannir la voix de Melissa de son esprit, ne souhaitant pas entendre la suite de sa réflexion. De ses propres conclusions. De ses arguments bons à le convaincre qu'il se faisait du mal pour rien. Alors qu'il ne lui restait plus que ça. Sa douleur physique, mentale qui était suffisamment forte pour soulager ses fautes ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Bien que ses espérances soient dérisoires… Il baissa la tête et ferma les yeux, serra les dents, maudissant ce jour où Jessica avait « perdu la vie », le contraignant à ce dilemme fastidieux.

_Oui… Elle est morte ce jour-là,_ admit Melissa sans prendre de pincette – Jessica n'avait jamais fait parti de ses meilleures amies. _Et Rex s'est perdu. Il est allé de l'avant, comme moi. On ne pourra plus revenir en arrière. Il est temps de faire notre deuil, tu ne crois pas ?_

Non ! Jonathan refusait cette perspective ! Il y avait d'autre manière de faire un deuil. Autre que **celle-là**, pensait-il en regardant ses vêtements éparpillés sur le sol. Le mélange de leur corps ardent mêlés à la sueur de leurs efforts et leurs larmes qui glissaient le long de leurs joues à mesure qu'ils admettaient l'impensable. Tout lui revint en mémoire une fois de plus, comme un boomerang destiné à ne lui faire aucun cadeau, souhaitant lui faire payer cette erreur ! Destiné à lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait pas le droit de se dérober. Qu'il n'était qu'un lâche, ni plus, ni moins faible. Incapable d'assumer ses actes. Refusant d'admettre ce que voulait son esprit. Et ce qu'il voulait… c'était échappé à ce quotidien. Un quotidien qui le bouffait depuis plus de deux ans maintenant. Qui le consumaient à petit feu, le détruisait mentalement alors qu'il vieillissait et voyait sa petite amie figée dans ses 16 ans. Un quotidien qui était devenu le leur. Et qui serait immuable à jamais. Ce poids avait prit de l'ampleur. Cette malédiction revenait sans cesse le hanter. LUI, l'acrobate. Celui qui ne souciait jamais de rien et vivait au jour le jour. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que la réalité viendrait le frapper de pleins fouet.

Lentement, les bras de Melissa vinrent se fermer autour de sa taille, tremblants, possessifs. Son corps embrasé se serra contre le dos de Jonathan, pleins d'une douceur âcre, comme de l'acide qui lui brûlait d'avantage le corps. Elle murmura d'un ton conciliant :

_Chut… Tout va bien. Jessica n'aimerait pas que tu te tortures l'esprit comme ça… Elle le réalisera bien un jour à son tour. Et tu seras libéré._

« _Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?_ » Voulut pester l'homme volant. « _Depuis quand es-tu experte en relations humaines ?_ ». Mais il n'en dit mot, étant persuadé que la télépathe lisait cette rancœur dans son esprit. Le visage de Jessica apparut dans les souvenirs de Jonathan. Souriante, les yeux pétillants, ses baisers enfiévrés, son innocence, sa bonté et son obstination. Il avait tout perdu. Et la vie s'amusait à le torturer en lui laissant son fantôme. Incapable de partir. Piégée dans l'univers de l'heure secrète. Seule. Abandonnée. L'homme volant senti le soutient de Melissa face à cette ultime pensée. L'abandon… Ce sentiment étouffant qui faisait sa souffrance aujourd'hui encore. Mais sa compassion était dérisoire. Fausse et écœurait Jonathan pour tant d'hypocrisie. La télépathe se moquait pas mal de ce qui pouvait arriver à sa petite amie. Jessica était bloquée. On ne peut rien faire, et ça s'arrête là, voilà le fond de sa pensée…

Melissa, sentant le désespoir envahir le jeune homme et lui obscurcir les esprits, laissa retomber ses bras le long de son corps et se recula, fuyant les émotions virales de son compagnon qui la faisait trembler et lui faisait tourner la tête. Elle le sentait en lui, ce désespoir qui menaçait de jaillir, de s'étendre dans tout son être et l'engloutir elle-même par la même occasion. Cette colère, cette frustration d'être privé de ce dont il a besoin. Ce désir ardent de recevoir l'affection de celle qu'il voulait mais qui n'était plus sienne. Ces sentiments violent résonnaient avec ses propres désirs, heurtaient le bouclier qu'elle avait érigé pour se protéger. Il abattait toutes ses défenses comme neige au soleil, accaparant son regard, attirant son corps, envahissant son esprit confus rêvant d'évasion.

_Inutile de te torturer_, répéta-t-elle en baissant les yeux. _Je ne te demande rien. Seulement que tu sois plus honnête envers toi-même. Tu rêves de t'évader dans « Flatland ». Je l'ai lu dans ton esprit. Tu avais envie de « ça » bien avant que je finisse par la réaliser moi-même._

« _Tait-toi._ » Prononça Jonathan dans ses pensées avec toute la haine dont il pouvait faire preuve. Melissa suivait le cours du fils de ses pensées en tressaillant sous l'intensité de ces émotions. Troubles, noires et inéluctables. Il n'avait pas besoin d'être convaincue de ça. En cet instant, il ne désirait qu'une chose : soit être frappé par la foudre, soit que Melissa disparaisse. Cette pensée fit sursauter la jeune fille. Un mélange d'ondes accusatrices traversait son esprit. Il persistait à lui tenir rigueur de tout ce qui était arrivé. « C'est de sa faute… C'est elle qui a fait ça » Tentait-il de se convaincre. Bien qu'une partie de lui, honteuse, s'évertuait à le tenir LUI pour responsable.

_Ca va_, reprit-elle d'un ton neutre. _Tu peux tout me mettre sur le dos, je m'en moque pas mal._

Tranchant. Sa voix était plus tranchante qu'une lame de rasoir. C'est ce qu'interprétait Jonathan alors qu'elle pensait faire bonne figure. S'il refusait de reconnaître ses fautes, ses désirs profonds et d'assumer ses actes, c'était son problème après tout. Melissa lisait le conflit intérieur dans l'esprit du garçon, s'amusant de tant d'incertitude. Toutes ses valeurs, tous ses principes semblaient être remis en cause. Tous ses repères étaient mélangés. Il ne parvenait plus à dissocier bien et mal. Comment une simple nuit pouvait-elle le mettre dans cet état ? Et remettre en cause des années de principes ?

Alors que les idées troubles de l'homme volant fusaient dans son esprit, Melissa intercepta les pensées qu'elle attendait : la résolution de Jonathan. Esquissant un sourire, la télépathe se laissa tomber nonchalamment sur son oreiller, s'allongeant de tout son long, s'étirant en soupirant avec délectation.

_Puisque que tes principes sont corrompus, autant ne pas faire les choses à moitié, non ?_

Sur ces mots, elle fit glisser sa jambe de nouveau contre les reins du garçon, l'obligeant à subir l'afflux de pensées qui bouillaient dans son esprit. Jonathan fut secoué par une succession d'appel et d'innocente invitation. Il ne parvenait pas à articuler un mot. Mais en compagnie de Melissa, ce n'était pas un problème. Depuis le temps qu'elle répondait à ses questions mentales, ils avaient apprit à communiquer autrement que par des mots. Ce percept était d'autant plus valable en cet instant.

Interrompant le flux de ses pensées, Jonathan reporta son regard sur la jeune fille étendue sur le lit. Elle attendait, scrutant ses yeux bleus avec envie et une certaine impatience. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent avant que Jonathan ne réagisse. Répondant à l'appel de Melissa, refoulant la part de lui qui gémissait à l'idée de ce qu'il faisait, continuant d'attribuer à la responsabilité à la télépathe, Jonathan se pencha lentement sur elle de sorte qu'il surplombait tout son corps, frêle et faible. Melissa, un sourire sarcastique et victorieux sur le visage, fit glisser ses mains le longs des bras musclés de l'acrobate et remontait jusqu'autour de son cou, reproduisant le climat de légèreté de la nuit précédente, comme lorsqu'ils avaient eut la sensation de voler. Elle le dévorait des yeux et partageait avec lui ses impressions mentales. Son regard se fit plus tendre lorsqu'elle perçu les pensées de Jonathan. Magnifique… Oui, c'est ce qu'il pensait d'elle alors qu'il caressait ses cheveux doux et soyeux. Elle semblait si fragile… Si impuissante. Faible. Et à sa merci.

_Dis-toi que je ne serais jamais « faible », pas même devant toi…_ Psalmodiait-elle avec un rire sarcastique, mélangeant son souffle à celui du garçon. _De nous deux, c'est moi la plus forte et la plus honnête._

C'était peut être vrai. Depuis le début elle tirait les ficelles et Jonathan n'était qu'une marionnette entre ses mains. Un pantin repu d'amour et de besoins. Son corps réclamait la chair de Melissa et une part de ses sentiments réclamait son cœur, chose qu'il n'obtiendrait jamais.

_Ferme les yeux…_ Prononça-t-il animé par les émotions de Melissa.

Elle s'exécuta et paru encore plus inoffensive que d'habitude. Elle était à lui, du moins pendant les quelques minutes qui précéderaient leur départ. Ces quelques secondes leur appartenaient. Un souvenir imprécisable qu'il chérirait en secret, à l'abri des regards indiscrets.

De la façon la plus charnelle possible, il posa ses lèvres sur celles de la télépathe, enserra sa taille et s'abandonna à la douceur de ses bras. L'homme volant pressait doucement ses lèvres contre celles de Melissa, répondant à son appel et les butina doucement. Sur ses lèvres s'attardaient un goût sucrée, mielleux, agréables, délicieux. Douce, tendre, désespérée. Cette vague d'émotion était agréable à lire et l'enivrait de satisfaction et de soulagement. Encouragée par la frénésie de l'instant présent, la télépathe répondit au baiser du garçon, entrouvrit les lèvres et le laissa s'immiscer d'avantage en elle, l'accablant d'une douceur qu'ils réclamaient tous les deux. Les battements du cœur de Jonathan perçaient le silence de la pièce, laissant cette douce mélodie accompagnée leur moment de complicité, comme un assentiment face à cette situation exigüe. Tristesse, désir, compassion et désespoir se mêlait en flot dans leurs esprits communs.

Leurs souffle se mêlaient, la chaleur s'immisça dans le corps de Melissa, en écho à ces souvenirs lointain lorsque Rex lui caressait le visage tout en déversant le flot de ses pensées, de ses appréhensions et de ses peurs. Les mêmes qu'éprouvaient Jonathan lorsqu'il pensait à Jessica et ce qu'il faisait avec Melissa. Mais son corps ne lui obéissait déjà plus, se sentant libéré du poids de cette culpabilité alors que Melissa acceptait d'endosser injustement la responsabilité de leurs actes. Dicté par la frénésie de du moment, encouragé par les battements de son cœur et répondant à l'appel de son désespoir, Jonathan enserra d'avantage le corps de Melissa contre le sien, comme s'il espérait qu'elle se fonde en elle en une seule et unique personne. Qu'elle lui offre cet équilibre dénué de sentiment dont il aurait grandement besoin en cet instant.

« _Je ne veux pas te perdre…_ »

A qui appartenait cette pensée ? Elle ou lui ? Melissa se le demanda l'espace d'un instant avant de perdre pied. Le flux de leurs pensées résonnait entre eux alors que leur corps bouillant réagissait au contact de la chair. Tirant les couvertures sur eux, Jonathan se délecta du parfum boisée de Melissa pour les quelques minutes à venir. Loin de la réalité. Loin de Jessica et ses responsabilités. Loin de tout…


	4. Epilogue

**Epilogue – Un nouveau regard sur l'avenir [ 12 h 46 ]**

L'agitation de ce début d'après-midi était stagnante. Calme. Les passants traversaient activement le port en amoureux ou en tant que touristes qui prenaient plusieurs clichés du symbole de l'Amérique : la Statut de la liberté. Cette immense femme de pierre qui tenait à la main une torche et rendait n'importe quel américain fier de son pays et de ses droits.

Appuyée contre le capot de la voiture, Melissa laissa le vent chasser ses longues – trop longues - mèches folles de son visage et huma l'air maritime du port. Agréable mélange de sel et d'eau pure. Quelques mouettes traversaient le ciel dans un vacarme assourdissant mêlé au grondement de la foule qui se tenait près d'elle. Son regard se porta sur l'horizon : une étendue d'un océan bleu azure duquel se découpait le ciel bleu et nuageux. La liberté l'attendait dorénavant. Un nouveau départ, une nouvelle vie, de nouvelles perspectives et un esprit libéré de toute tourmente... ou presque.

L'appréhension mélangée à l'excitation la gagna. En contrebas se tenait un imposant ferry blanc dans lequel s'engageaient divers voyageurs avec enthousiaste et incertitude. Le même état que Melissa. Remontant les bras contre sa poitrine, la télépathe chassa ses idées noirs et les frissons qui allaient avec. Balaya ses craintes d'un geste de la tête et se concentra sur ce qu'elle avait derrière elle. Une immense montagne de béton et de buildings imposants qui ont fait son désespoir et son épanouissement : New York. Des milliards d'habitants habités par des pensées aussi nombreuses que confuses qui lui avaient permirent de faire le tri et de contrôler ses dons. Le vide traversait à présent son esprit… Serein et accueillant. Une libération pour la télépathe.

Un an et demi ! C'est le temps qu'il leur fallu pour rassembler tous les Midnighters de la ville. Ainsi que le temps qu'il a fallu à la télépathe pour grandir, murir et faire un choix décisif et catégorique. Une décision qui lui coutait mais qu'elle ne regrettait pas. Car quoi qu'il arrive, c'est un nouveau départ.

Face à elle, à quelques mètres de la voiture en contrebas, se tenait un imposant groupe d'une trentaine de jeunes adolescents fougueux et idéalistes. Rêvant d'aventure et de voyages. D'ici quelques temps, Melissa savait que ce nombre se décupleraient. Mais cela ne l'effrayait pas. Ils sauraient gérer ce groupe à la perfection.

_Melissa !_ Appela un ténor mélodieux en envoûtant.

Une silhouette élancée se détacha du groupe d'apprenti Midnighters adolescent qui jacassaient avec enthousiaste. Jonathan Martinez grimpa les marches de l'escalier qui menait à la voiture quatre à quatre, le visage impassible et désinvolte. Son teint hâlé le rendait plus séduisant que jamais. Ses pommettes étaient celle d'un homme. Ses épaules étroites et carré le rendaient aussi viril que mûr. Bien entendu, la télépathe s'abstiendrait de faire ce genre de commentaire devant lui.

Le souffle court, l'acrobate s'arrêta devant la jeune femme et poussa un soupire de lassitude. Son visage indifférent masquait une appréhension et une tristesse non dissimulable, il ignora le fait que la télépathe était susceptible de lire dans son esprit. Melissa souriait intérieurement lorsqu'il agita mélancoliquement de nombreux carton de papier devant son visage éclairé.

_Ca y est… On est prêt à embarqué,_ dit-il d'une voix morose.

_Je croyais que tu aimais voyager ?_ S'étonna Melissa avec un sourire fade devant le manque d'entrain flagrant du garçon. _L'Europe c'est magnifique d'après ce qu'on m'a dit._

_Je le sais, mais… je crois que je vais me sentir un peu seul pendant ce voyage._

Melissa acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, partageant ce sentiment. Dans le creux des mains de l'homme volant se trouvait trente-et-un allés simples pour l'Europe du Nord qu'il enfonça soigneusement dans un sac à dos. Cet immense et impressionnant continent très éloigné de l'Amérique qui recelait des milliers de merveilles ainsi que des milliers de Midnighters perdus qu'il faudrait convaincre de rejoindre leur groupe anti-Darklings. Un voyage auquel Melissa n'était pas convié…

La télépathe lisait l'appréhension et l'incertitude dans l'esprit du garçon ainsi qu'une immense nostalgie. Le refus de perdre à nouveau une personne chère… Ces sentiments conflictuels ennuyèrent Melissa qui craignait que les doutes du garçon remettent en question sa décision. Leur décision.

D'un geste presque automatique destiné à le rassurer, elle s'empara des mains de l'homme volant et lui fit partager ses propres certitudes quand à la décision qu'elle avait prise.

_Ca va aller. Tu t'en sortiras très bien, tu verras,_ lui assura la télépathe sur un ton doux.

_Oh ça j'en suis certain. Je m'inquiète pour toi…_

_Je sui une grande fille,_ lui rappela-t-elle avec un sourire caustique. _Je saurais me débrouiller toute seule sans toi. Et puis à présent, je connais mieux ce pays que n'importe qui !_

Jonathan esquissa un sourire triste face à cet argument enfantin mais catégorique. Oui, il n'y aurait pas de problème. Mais la perspective d'être séparé de Melissa le rebutait plus qu'il n'aurait voulu. Après toutes ces années passés ensembles – trois ans et demi à présent -, comment pouvait-il envisager de poursuivre ce voyage sans elle ? Cela n'avait plus aucun sens… Melissa s'abstient de lui rappeler qu'il avait encore Jessica et que c'est en parti cet amour persistant qui avait précipité cette séparation.

Les mains de Jonathan, douces et fortes, n'étaient pas prêtes de lâcher celles de la jeune fille alors que la première sirène de départ du Ferry se déclencha en écho assourdissant à travers tout le port, mettant en marche leur séparation de manière trop brève et précipité.

« _Non…_ » Prononça une voix dans l'esprit de Jonathan alors que le rythme de son cœur accéléra. Melissa ferma les yeux avec dépit, s'efforçant de rassembler son courage et se rappeler tous ses arguments l'ayant entraîné à cette décision. Mais Jonathan ne lui facilitait pas la tâche avec ses émotions enivrantes qui englobaient son esprit. Se rapprochant du garçon, Melissa entreprit de lui rappeler :

_Tu sais que c'est la meilleure solution. Pour toi, comme pour moi._

_Je ne suis pas certain d'être d'accord avec toi…_

_Bon, j'admets t'avoir un peu embrouillé l'esprit pour te faire adhérer à ma cause_, plaisanta-t-elle avec un rictus mi-amusé, mi-arrogant.

_J'en étais certain_, jubila le garçon en baisant les yeux.

Mais déjà la douleur de la séparation s'interposa entre eux deux, assombrissant d'avantage l'esprit de Jonathan que celui de Melissa qui s'était forgé une carapace bien plus solide que la précédente. Elle était plus résignée, certaine de faire le bon choix, comme celui qui l'a poussé à quitté Bixby trois ans auparavant. A cette époque, Melissa ne soupçonnait pas un jour pouvoir vivre une situation aussi difficile que sa séparation avec son Rex. Abandonner le voyant fut la chose la plus pénible et la plus éprouvante que Melissa pensait devoir faire durant toute son existence. Force est de constaté que cette situation pouvait se renouvelait aujourd'hui encore. A son grand désarroi…

Ces adieux-ci étaient bien plus difficiles à gérer. Inconcevables. Inadmissibles. A l'époque, les au revoir avec son voyant avaient été brefs, vite expédier et Rex ne s'était même pas donné la peine d'accompagner le petit groupe jusqu'à leur voiture. Peut être que cela avait facilité les choses et permit à Melissa de ne pas tirer un trait trop brutal sur huit ans d'amitié… Mais les choses étaient différentes avec Jonathan, ce qui irritait une partie de son esprit, toujours accro au voyant.

Le visage de Jonathan, si serein d'ordinaire, affichait une mine déconfite, blessé à l'idée de cette séparation. La « reine des garces » allait lui manquer. Une idée qui aurait fait rire tout le monde quelques temps plus tôt – et aurait même fait s'esclaffer Jonathan lui-même.

_Melissa…_ Prononça-t-il dans un murmure lourd de sous-entendu. _Tu prendras soin de toi, d'accord ? Je n'aime pas l'idée de te laisser ici…_

_Tu parviendras à trouver les Midnighters européens sans moi, avec l'aide à tous les télépathes qu'on a trouvés ici, ne t'en fais pas_, voulu le rassurer la télépathe.

_Je ne parlais pas de ça. Mais de « lui »._

Melissa esquissa un sourire figé avant d'acquiescer silencieusement en voyant l'image de Rex s'introduire dans l'esprit de Jonathan. Une image associée à une ancienne rancœur et l'amertume qui s'y attachait. Non content d'avoir éliminé involontairement Jessica dans les limbes de l'heure secrète, il était en train d'éloigner Melissa. Ces pensées déclenchèrent des frissons dans le corps de Melissa dont la morosité de Jonathan se déversa en elle.

…_Il faut que je le revoie… Et tu le sais…_ prononça-t-elle difficilement, comme si ces simples mots lui coutait.

_Non, tu n'es pas obligé._

_Si… et pas seulement parce que j'aimerais me confronter à lui mais parce que cette situation devenait bien trop pénible. Maintenant, on va pouvoir vivre notre vie._

_Je ne suis pas certain de pouvoir y arriver sans toi…_ rétorqua Jonathan en secouant lentement la tête, fuyant le regard de Melissa, rejetant en bloque ses meilleures convictions par télépathie.

_Mais si, tu verras._

Pour un peu qu'il soit légèrement plus joyeux, Jonathan aurait éclaté de rire devant une Melissa aussi optimiste. Quelle comble pour une fille qui s'enfermait dans un monde de ténèbres et de musique hard rock violente agressant les tympans sans retenu. L'ancienne Melissa l'effraya et l'intimidait. Celle-ci lui plaisait d'avantage. Plus positive, plus réceptive et plus obstinée, à sa grande déception. Elle savait ce qu'elle voulait et rien ni personne ne la ferait revenir sur sa décision. Peu importe ce que cela impliquait.

Cette confiance en elle-même, Melissa avait apprit à la développer aux côtés de Jonathan et de Jessica. Elle s'était ouverte à l'homme volant, plus qu'elle ne s'en serait jamais cru capable. Rex avait du souci à se faire ; Jonathan était un aussi bon partenaire que lui. Même si le voyant conservait sa place au sommet dans l'esprit de Melissa. Tout comme Jessica détrônait toutes les filles pour Jonathan. Y comprit la télépathe. Le lien qu'ils avaient tissé était juste suffisamment fort pour les blesser tous les deux…

_Reste avec moi…_ Supplia Jonathan dans un murmure quasi-inaudible.

Fermant les yeux, le cœur serré, Melissa secoua lentement la tête en refoulant le désespoir que Jonathan déversait en elle comme un torrent de larmes silencieuses. L'un d'eux se devait de garder la tête froide et les idées claires. Il fallait que ça soit elle. Jonathan n'était plus suffisamment fort pour assurer ce rôle.

Cette rupture, Melissa l'attendait. Elle en avait prit conscience le jour où ils s'étaient embrassés à Atlanta. A cet instant précis, lorsque la télépathe a admit son amour impossible pour l'homme volant, sa décision avait été sans appel. Alors même que le ressentiment naissait dans l'esprit de Jonathan pour finalement se transformer en affection plus forte que de l'amitié, il n'y avait pas de point de retour possible. C'était la fin du chemin. Le compte à rebours s'était déclencher et les conduisait précisément à ce jour douloureux. Les mots manquaient pour exprimer la perte de cet être cher qui se tenait devant eux, émue, le cœur brisé. Peu importe la phrase, tout sonnerait faux, creux et hypocrite… Car tous deux avaient une personne qu'il préférait à ce jour…

Le Ferry qui flottait doucement dans le port scintillait d'espoir laissa échapper une nouvelle sonnerie. Déjà les apprentis Midnighters ayant décidé d'accompagner Jonathan pour ce voyage fabuleux commençaient à descendre les marches pour rejoindre le bateau. Cet espoir et cette libération soulagerait bientôt Jonathan avec le temps – du moins, Melissa voulait le croire. Il se ferait une raison, il s'habituerait à l'idée et ferait son deuil. Même s'il s'évertuait obstinément à refouler toutes ces perspectives de l'esprit de Melissa en secouant énergiquement la tête en signe de refus. Elle souriait d'un air de dépit. Quel gamin !

Lui aussi savait, tout au fond de son esprit, qu'à partir du moment où ils avaient choisi de trahir les personnes qu'ils aimaient vraiment en se donnant l'un à l'autre, viendrait le jour où ils devraient se dire adieux. Jonathan s'était mis à douter. Sur ses sentiments. Sur ses valeurs. Il méditait sur un moyen de garder les deux femmes qu'il aimait près de lui. Un cœur pour deux femmes. C'était trop pour un seul homme… Comme le cœur de Melissa qui tanguait, lui, pour deux hommes. Dont l'un l'avait abandonné... jusqu'à ce qu'une nouvelle fulgurante déclenche la fin de cette histoire à peine débuté. Jusqu'à ce que cet aveu ne mette un terme définitif à ces conflits mentaux sur cette trahison envers Jessica et cet amour naissant pour Melissa. Comme si la vie souhaitait lui épargner la lourde tâche de choisir. Mais en était-il plus soulager pour autant ? Non, bien sûr que non.

Melissa allait le rejoindre, lui, Rex Greene. De retour à Bixby – d'après les révélations de Dess – le voyant possédait de nouvelles connaissances exceptionnelles et avait manifesté son désir de revoir Melissa. Bien que réticente à faire part de ce souhait à « la reine des garces », Dess s'était résolu à lui transmettre l'information. La jeune fille n'avait pas traîné à prendre une décision qui mettrait fin à toutes ces situations gênantes qui les confrontait tous les trois : lui, Melissa et Jessica, ignorant toujours cette trahison que l'homme volant n'avait pas le courage d'avouer.

_Je vais rentrer à Bixby à la fin de l'année. Rex aurait des révélations importantes à me communiquer. Qui sait, il connaît peut être le moyen de ramener Jessica dans notre monde,_ avait annoncé Melissa un jour dans une station service de Philadelphie.

Jonathan avait masqué sa stupéfaction en apprenant cette décision soudaine et ahurissante. Il avait haussé les épaules d'un air nonchalant. Il espérait faire croire n'être pas plus affecté par la perspective de retrouver Jessica 24 heures sur 24 que de savoir que Melissa allait retourner auprès de cet individus mi-homme, mi-Darklings. Si ça se trouve, le voyant cherchait égoïstement un moyen de retrouver son humanité définitivement. Bien entendu, ces suppositions n'échappèrent pas à l'attention de la télépathe. Mais elle ne chercha pas à argumenter ou protester. Au contraire, elle entrait dans son jeu : « si tu t'en moques que je parte, alors très bien ». La tâche n'en était que plus simple.

Mais en vérité, il en était tout autre. Jonathan ne savait comment accueillir la nouvelle. Tout d'abord récupérer Jessica… Quel soulagement de retrouver celle qu'il était sûr d'aimer. Ca serait merveilleux… Mais aussi très compromettant quand à ses sentiments confus. Bien qu'il se montre peu démonstratif envers sa petite amie, il se montrait plus distant depuis cette nuit-là… Mais Jessica n'avait rien remarqué…

Puis le départ très proche de Melissa… Que pouvait-il dire ? A cet instant, il pensait encore que la télépathe contrôlait son esprit à sa guise, qu'elle était responsable de ce trouble qui l'habitait et le hantait même pendant la nuit. Mais où serait l'intérêt pour elle de jouer avec ses sentiments alors qu'elle compte partir ? Enfin, une frustration nouvelle naquit en lui au moment où l'homme volant comprit qu'il n'avait pas son mot à dire dans cette histoire…

Il s'était contenté d'encaisser ce choix tout en subissant sa tristesse nouvelle de cette séparation… Une nouvelle sonnerie du Ferry avertis les derniers passagers du très proche départ. Le cœur de Jonathan manqua un bond. C'était l'heure… Melissa partagea son regret et ferma les yeux, cherchant à se montrer courageuse.

_Tu loueras un moyen de locomotion là-bas, d'accord ? Assez grand pour contenir tout ce monde_, s'enquit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

_Oui… Fais attention sur la route._

Melissa acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. S'armant de courage, et parce que c'était probablement la dernière fois qu'elle pouvait affronter son regard, Melissa releva la tête sur le visage du garçon. Jonathan la fixait de ses yeux bleu profond, scintillant et impassible. Oui, cette parenthèse prenait fin lorsque la télépathe déversa dans l'esprit du garçon toute son affection, toute sa reconnaissance et lui souhaitait bonne chance.

Mécaniquement, dicté par la frénésie de son cœur, l'homme volant enserra la taille de la télépathe et l'attira plus près lui. Enlaçant son cou et se dressant sur la pointe des pieds, Melissa alla à sa rencontre et chercha ses lèvres tout en ayant conscience qu'une nouvelle page se terminait.

Le temps s'arrêta l'espace d'un instant, comme en réponse à leur dernier souhait alors qu'ils savouraient et enregistraient les traits et le parfum de l'autre. Alors que l'ultime sonnerie résonna, signalant le départ définitif du ferry, Jonathan cessa le baiser et s'élança dans une course folle à travers les escaliers pour rejoindre le bateau. Son souffle court lui arrachait un picotement de douleur à mesure qu'il s'éloignait de la télépathe dont il sentait encore le regard dans son dos, le parfum de son cou et le goût dans la bouche. Il courrait. Sans se retourner, il marquait la fin de ces péripéties à travers toute l'Amérique avec une seule hâte : découvrir ce que le monde avait de beau à lui offrir.

Alors que les matelots le hélèrent pour le forcer à accélérer jusqu'à la rampe d'embarcation, Jonathan repassa dans sa mémoire les dernières pensées de Melissa, une promesse incrusté dans son esprit :

_Si un jour… quand on aura suffisamment vieillis, si tu as mis un terme à ta relation avec Jessica… et que moi j'ai tiré un trait sur Rex… et si le destin décide de nous réunir à nouveau… alors on s'accordera peut être une nouvelle chance. D'ici là, profite de ce que t'offre la vie. Ne pense à rien. Vie, c'est tout, sans te préoccuper de ce que demain sera fait…_

Sautant de justesse sur la rampe d'embarcation, Jonathan s'empressa de rejoindre le pont du navire alors que le Ferry commença à se déplacer dans l'océan, déclenchant une série de hurlement de corne. Les vagues frappaient la coque du navire, le vent fouettait son visage alors qu'il cherchait la silhouette fine et gracieuse de Melissa sur le port. Il songea à ces mois de voyages, ces jours d'aventure, de peines et de rire. Il faisait le point sur sa relation avec la télépathe. Leurs débuts difficiles, ce qu'ils sont devenus et ce qu'ils deviendraient : des adultes responsables, forts, accomplis.

Le cœur battant, il cherchait la jeune télépathe d'un regard affolé. Elle était là, au sommet de l'escalier, toujours adossée à la voiture. Il devinait un sourire libéré apparaître sur son visage alors qu'elle observait le bateau s'écarter du port, s'enfoncer dans les eaux sinueuses de l'océan Atlantique, emportant avec lui toute cette tension accumulée. Se dirigeant vers un matin plus ensoleillée, plus beau. Puis il souri à son tour en pensant avec certitude : « Oui… On se retrouvera un jour. »

**Fin**

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez aimez la fin. C'est une fin ouverte évidement. Je ne me voyais pas écrire une conclusion à un couple unofficial. Qui suis-je pour me permettre de changer des choses sur l'oeuvre originale ? Elle est très bien comme ça. Et d'ailleurs j'ai déjà changé pas mal de chose avec ma fic. Mais rassurez-vous je ne suis en rien l'auteur. L'histoire original se termine avec la fin de la trilogie et rien de ce qu'on pourra dire ne changera la fin. Bref, j'espère que cette petite paranthèse vous aura néanmoins plue. Merci d'avoir lu !**


End file.
